


The Story of The Moon

by TimeClock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Celestial AU, Chatting & Messaging, Coffee Shops, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, Suicide Attempt, Suicide thoughts, poet!Allura, writer!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeClock/pseuds/TimeClock
Summary: Once upon a time there was a prince, and he fell in love with a man, a knight from a different kingdom who would do anything for him, even go high up and hang a light in the dark night.Once upon a time there was a boy who fell in love with the moon and decided to write a story for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are many mistakes also this is my first fanfic but I swear Ill do my best to make it a great one.  
> This idea is based on some drawings I made in my artblog: timeclockdraws
> 
> ALSO THIS WAS NOT BETA READ AND THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS PRETTY SLOW BUT I SWEAR IT WILL GET BETTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDIT*  
> This story its going to deal with various things like suicide thoughts, homophobia, depression, etc. I'm going put a warning in every chapter that has any of this things and will probably add tags as the story progresses

_Once upon a time there was a prince called Lance who lived in a faraway land. He used to tell the story of the man with no glory. A man who faced his fears not wanting to ever see again his loved one's tears. He went up high to brighten the night. He proved his love but he lost his lover. He got trapped in his gift. And every night the prince goes out in the night cursing the moon for keeping his sun. So one day he just left, he ran to the desert where no one could pester and he cried, and cried, and cried until the desert was no longer desert and now was an ocean. He stayed in the ocean hiding deep deep down. He cried in the sea when in the sky he sees his love. The moon hates the ocean for it knows what it is made of. Everyday he writes a love letter to Lance, setting it on fire, placing it in the sky. Those are what we call stars. And everyday he spins around the world searching for his Lance hoping to one day be able to ask him for that one dance they promised each other that one night, the night of the ball, the night they said goodbye. Their last chance to smile at each other and say love._

It was late at night and Lance was still typing, working on the first draft of a story he hasn't been able to shake from his head since young. He has already taken many different classes for writing to be able to tell this story to others. His friends have told him that he is really good at writing stories and he wishes to dedicate his life to writing amazing stories that inspire others but for some reason he has never been able to write this one story, he never find the right words to describe it and there are still some things that he doesn't completely understand about the story. He has tried to fill in the blanks of the story but he can never fill these blanks with something that makes sense.

 

In Lance's creative writing class they asked them to write a story, they have one month to write an original story, something new, and whoever writes the best idea will get extra points. Its not like Lance needs the extra points and he surely has many stories he could give the teacher but having that incentive and a deadline could maybe help him write the story.

 

The young man looks around his room for some source of inspiration. But all he can think of is that his room really needs cleaning, he looks at the small clock in his laptop, 2:23 am, its too late to start cleaning, and he has been trying to write that first draft for approximately 4 hours, including all the time he wasted watching youtube and getting distracted and he just wrote 230 goddamn words from which the half of them will probably not even make it to the final version. Lance let out a frustrated sigh as he saved the file and closed his laptop giving up on writing anything more for that night.

 

He lays down staring at the glow in the dark stars in the ceiling. Remembering how when he was younger his mother told him that every time he did something good he would get a new star. He looked outside the window next to his bed then. If you asked Lance what he liked about his room he could give you many different answers; the color of the walls, the memories, the way his bed feels, the starts in the ceiling, and many other things. But if you asked him what was his absolute favorite thing in the room, he would point to that window. In general he has a nice view from his room but he preferred to look out during the night, and instead of looking at the lights of the city, he would look up, up at the starry night, and up at the moon. Lance likes the night, its silent and calm and he loves the moon shining right through his window.

 

When Lance was little he had to write some comparisons, metaphor like. So he describes a beautiful person with black dark as the night hair, shinning like stars and deep as the space eyes, and pale as the moon skin. People thought Lance was describing snow white but if you asked him, he had described the person of his dreams. Someone perfect in his opinion.

 

A noise next to him brought him back to reality, it was the notification sound he had especially for when his best friends Hunk sends him a message.

 

Lance knows that if he grabs his phone right now he will probably stay up another hundred hours, but maybe the message it something important, but it could also be another picture of Hunk's new puppy doing something cute. _Cute puppies are important enough._  


He grabs his phone squinting at the light as he puts in his password and lowers the light before actually checking the message.

 

-DaHunk: You better not be awake writing at this hour, go to bed

-Lancelot: I thought you were going to send me a picture of the puppy QnQ

-DaHunk: No. Puppy is asleep. You go to sleep too.

-Lancelot: b-but puppy QnQ

-DaHunk: go to sleep lance

*DaHunk has send a picture*

-Lancelot: PUPPY  (°ヮ°)

 

Lance smiled, he loved how nice and kind Hunk was and how he always worried about others and Lance really wanted to keep chatting with him but if Hunk was awake at that hour it was probably because he was talking with his girlfriend Shay and he didn't want to interrupt.

 

Lance quickly checked his other contacts wondering who could be awake and willing to chat with him at almost 3 am smiling when he remembers some of his overseas friends were usually online at that hour

 

-Lancelot: Hey beautiful~~ I cant sleep and remembered you like to be online at this hour so whats up baby?

 

he got a reply a couple minutes later

 

-Allura: Allura is busy rn.

-Lancelot: urm so who am I talking to??

-Allura: a friend of hers, she asked me to take care of her phone

-Lancet: oh right

-Lancelot: so what's up beautiful?~

-Allura: ???beautiful????you don't even know how I look like???

-Lancelot: you're Allura's friend so I'm sure you must be pretty beautiful. The name's Lance, what yours baby?

-Allura: first of all STOP. and I'm not telling you my name. u a stranger.

-Lancelot: oh you hurt me u.u 

-Allura: whatever, Allura shouldn't take long so you can talk to her in some minutes. But I just got a message from a dude called Hunk and he says that if you talk to me to send you to sleep so go to sleep

-Lancelot: how am I supposed to go to sleep when I'm so curious about your name sweetheart??

-Allura: we'll never meet or talk again so just stop thinking about it and go to bed

-Lancelot: the world is a small place, We'll meet again, even if its in another life~

-Allura: GO. TO. BED. LANCE.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a knight, a fearsome and lonely knight who had given everything for the land that took everything from him.  
> So a boy decided to write him a story.

_Once upon a time there was a knight, a fearsome soldier in a small and new universe and in an even smaller empire. This knight dedicated his whole life to training and protecting the empire, the same empire that took away everything from him. The poor knight had no one, he was completely alone. One day this brave little knight found the center of the universe. He found out then, the universe is like a sand clock, and he lived in the lower part, he could see the magic, the life force falling from that small hole in the sky, in the dark sky, he always wondered why it was always night around them but now he wonders if there is another sky, above the sand that's slowly falling. He started traveling them, abandoned his land to search for the edge of this place he called his planet. But getting to the edge wasn't necessary, he just had to do some days of travel to see it, it was so bright he thought he would end up blind and there was a voice, oh such a beautiful voice coming from above._

 

Pidge took a seat next to their friend Lance, they were hanging out in their favorite cafeteria like they normally did during weekends, except normally Hunk would also be there and normally Lance would be trying to make some conversation but this time Hunk wasn't able to come, he was busy with some project, and both Lance and Pidge were in their laptops, doing completely different things.

 

Pidge had gotten curious and a bit worried when they noticed their friend was so quiet and wouldn't even look up from his laptop for a longer than a second to pick up his coffee and take a sip so they glanced over his shoulder and the first thing they saw was that Lance just had two programs open in his laptop: his writing program, as always, and the browser

 

"Lance, would you explain me why are you stalking Allura's facebook page?" asked Pidge still looking over Lance's shoulder to try and see what he was doing exactly, if he was searching for a post or something but he was just quickly looking through all the pictures Allura had in her profile, it wasn't the first time he had done that but the first time it was because Lance had a dumb five minute crush on Allura and he took a lot longer looking at each picture "do you have a crush in her again?"

 

Lance let out an annoyed sigh at the question and closed his laptop "nope, I don't, but the other day I talked to a friend of hers and I want to search for her in any of Allura's pictures. Sadly, it seems like Allura just likes to post selfies and pictures of things she fiends cute, which by the way seems to be everything! and all her friends are boys!" he pouted as he drank his coffee looking at the menu wondering if he should ask for anything else, he didn't have breakfast so maybe he could get a sandwich. But his thoughts about food got interrupted by a little annoying laugh Lance knew too well

 

"what's so funny midget?" Lance glares at his friend who doesn't stop laughing "I really don't know if you're laughing with me or at me right now"

 

Pidge took some deep breaths to try and control their laugher which just worked a little bit since she kept laughing while talking "I know who you were talking to! I tried to send Allura a message last night but her friend answered, its also a friend of Shiro and my brother"

 

Lance gasped and quickly grabbed his friends shoulders shaking them violently "you need to tell me about her!!" Pidge only laughed more before showing her signature smirk "I ain't telling you shit, why do you care so much anyway?" Lance just shrugged "and did you really call the prince in the story just like you?"

 

"I didn't! he named himself and I swear I was originally going to give him a cool name but you know that Ive been thinking of this story since I was little and I always imagined his name being Lance and I can't change it now, it'd be weird"

 

"what's so funny?" asked Shiro as he looked at Allura giggle at her phone

 

"oh she just loves to be at her phone while I do all the work" Allura pushed her friend/work partner playfully as she keeps giggling

 

"you know I love you, and its because I keep getting messages both from Lance and Pidge, Lance keeps begging me to tell him about that friend he talked to last night~" Allura winks at her friend laughing when he hears a scoff "and Pidge keeps begging me not to tell Lance anything!"

 

Shiro couldn't help but let out a small laugh "you too? I just randomly started getting twenty texts per second of Lance asking me about this friend of yours and then just one of pidge saying and I quote 'Snitches get Stitches Shiro' and I was just completely confused. Seems like Lance really liked you. of course its not like he doesn't get a new crush every month"

 

"I think its cute how firmly he believes in love! and I really hope he finds love one day but this is just funny. Hey! you should talk to him again!" Allura says as she walks to her friend again, the cafeteria where they work at is silent and just a couple people are there at the moment so they can be distracted, she hands the phone to her friend "answer him! tell him something cute!"

 

"urm no? why would I?"

 

"because I'm asking you please~" asked the girl making her best puppy eyes

 

"oh my god Allura you cant keep getting everything you want just by making puppy eyes"

 

"yes I can just watch me, Shiro come join me!"

 

"Shiro No!"

 

"Shiro Yes!!"

 

Shiro looks at their friends laughing, Allura keeps making puppy eyes while her friend is trying to walk away but that becomes a lot more difficult when she clings to their arm and starts shaking them while saying 'please' repeatedly. So Shiro decides to do the most mature thing, and joins in with the puppy eyes.

 

"Fine! Ill talk to him!" Allura handed in his phone before giving Shiro a high-five

 

Allura: stop

the answer got there way too fast

Lance: not until you tell me about her!!

Allura: I'm Alluras friend dumbass. you need to stop asking people about me

Lance: but I'm just curious about you my dear~

Allura: but why do you have to ask people about me instead of asking Allura to let you talk to me

Lance: ....reasons...

Allura: stupid

Lance: you need to stop insulting me love QnQ

Allura: alright

Allura: asshole

Lance: well this relationship is so full of love

Allura: let me remain you of the fact that I don't know you and I do not wish to talk to you

Lance: I have an idea! Let’s play 10 questions so you can know me c:

Allura; you forgot the I do not wish to talk to you part

Lance: but you're talking to me right now~

Allura: fuck you

Lance: love you too

Lance: let’s play! pretty please!!I promise you I’m super nice and fun and you'll love talking to me

 

Allura laughed as she noticed the annoyed look her friend was giving her before smiling at him "come on, Lance is a funny dude, just humor him for a little bit alright, you won’t regret it"

 

"but he probably will, I'm not funny Allura and to be honest I still don't know why you and Shiro are my friends, if I was you I would've left a long time ago"

 

"thank god you're not me. I'm sure Lance will like you lots, just give him a chance and let him try to get rid of that eternal frown you got" she said as she poked his forehead "you need to see the light in things, not everything is dark and sad even if you feel like it is sometimes, take a little break and I bet Lance will be making you laugh in less than 5 minutes if not I'll owe you dinner" 

 

"you better be ready to get me the best dinner ever then princess"

 

Lance was staring at his phone anxiously as he waited for a reply starting to think that he wouldn't get one so when he did he smiled widely even though it was just a short reply

 

Allura: Fine


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a prince who always smiled and was capable of making anyone happy.  
> So a boy decided to write him a story

_Once upon a time the prince loved singing, he especially loved to sing about heroes, about magic, about adventures, but he never sang about sad things. The prince was well known for many things but one of the most amazing one was the fact that he always smiled, no one ever saw him sad and there were rumors that his parents had made a deal with a god so that he would always be happy but when anyone asked them they would just laugh, but they never really denied it. One day the prince was walking around the edge of the kingdom, he sited down close to it but not too close, everyone knew that it was too dangerous to be too close to the edge, no one knew what was down there all they could see where trees, some almost reached the edge but they couldn't see the floor no one knew how high the trees were. He started singing while looking down, wondering if anyone was there if anyone was listening. He jumped with suprise when someone started singing with him. A voice that sounded far away but at the same time really close and how much magic that voice had._

 

Lance smiled as he looked at his phone, he tried to think of what he could ask, he didn't want to be annoying but he did want to know more about this person, he was still thinking and hadn't noticed that he had forgoten to reply when he heard the notification of a new message from Allura (more like from Allura's phone) and quickly checked it

 

Allura:  so...how are we playing this?

Lance: I make you 10 questions and then you can make me 10 questions and we HAVE to answer

Allura: how will you know I'm not lying???

Lance: I trust you c:

Lance: Alright! I'll make the first question!

Lance: Are you dating someone?~

Allura: are you serious?

Lance: dead serious, and I'm counting that as one of your questions, now you have 9 and you haven't answered mine

Allura: No I'm not

Lance: has Allura told you anything about me?

Allura: yes

Lance: ????and???what does she say about me??

Allura: that you're funny

Lance: awwww~ tell her I love her

Allura: she says to fuck off

Lance: QnQ I. AM. HURT.

Allura: actually, she didn't really say that, she said something else but I'm not saying it to you

Lance: why not?!?!

Allura: because I don't want to and I'm counting that as one of your questions too

Lance: dammit! alright next questions

Lance: do you like boys?

Allura: yes

Lance: do you like me?~

Allura: no

Lance:....

Lance: ....if you hear anything breaking

Lance: its my heart

Lance: on the floor

Lance: broken

Lance: in pieces

Lance: right there

Lance: I would pick it up

Lance: but I'm too comfy laying in bed

Lance: and its there on the floor

Lance: sooo faaar awaaaaay

 

Allura and Shiro smiled at each other as they saw they friend giggle "I guess I wont be buying you dinner anymore" said Allura to her friend ignoring it when they rolled their eyes and made a face at her

 

"I wasn't laughing, I just cant believe how dumb this guy is"

 

"oh oh sure how could I be so blind, it was probably the little hearts all around you"

 

Allura: don't be dramatic

Lance: apparently no one has told you this but my second name is drama

Allura: you're crazy

Lance: I'm lovely and awesome

Lance: next question!! how old are you???

Allura: 19

Lance: same here :D

Lance: do you study with Allura and Shiro?

Allura: not really

Lance: how do you know them then?

Allura: I work with Allura and I knew Shiro from long ago

Lance: would you give me your phone number??

Allura: why do you want my phone number?

Lance: you have 8 questions left and because I want to talk with you without having to tell Allura to give you her phone

Allura: alright, Ill give it to you later

Allura: BUT not because I want to talk to you

Allura: Allura says that if she keeps getting messages from you asking for me she'll kill someone

 

"I don't remember ever saying that" Allura smiled seeing her friend jump in surprise when she talked, she had been looking over their shoulder  to see what they were talking about "now that he has your phone number can I have mine back?"

 

"I guess, let me just say goodbye"

 

"aw sure take your time you little love birds~"

 

Allura: there you have it, I have to give Allura her phone back now

Lance: no wait!!

Lance: WAITWAITWAITWAIT

Allura: what?

Lance: what's your name??

 

Lance looked at the screen of his phone expectantly waiting for a reply smiling when he got it thought his smile quickly disappeared when he actually read it

 

Allura: you already asked your 10 questions. Goodbye Lance.

 

The boy quickly closed that chat and sent a message to the number he had just saved in his phone

 

Lance: NOT FAIR! YOU CANT DO THAT!!!

mysterious: ????????????whoisthis?????????

Lance: its Lance!

Lance: you know!

Lance: Allura's ultra handsome friend~

Lance: the one you didn't want to tell your name to!

Mysterious: oh

Mysterious: I guess its my turn to make question then I still have 8

Lance: tell me your name first

Mysterious: I don't have to

Lance: but you know my name!!

Mysterious: I don't know what you're talking about Jerry

Lance: I

Lance: what

Lance: no

Mysterious: anything wrong John?

Lance: stop

Lance: pls

Lance: and thats minus another question

Mysterious: alright

Mysterious: do you like music?

Lance: sure, who doesn't?

Mysterious: Shiro doesn't really like to hear much music, he prefers silence

Lance: he's officially dead to me

Mysterious: omg

Lance: what?

Mysterious: did you

Mysterious: did you just send Shiro a message saying he's dead to you???

Lance: yep, 5 questions left

Lance: btw is he there with you?

Mysterious: yes he's talking with Allura and he wont stop asking what did he do cause he suddenly got a message saying 'you're dead'

Lance: don't tell him

Mysterious: alright

Mysterious: back to music, do you sing?

Lance: oh hell no, I never sing, I used to but I don't like to anymore, well not much, I do play the guitar though

Lance: do you sing??

Mysterious: a little bit, every once in a while, I like it but I'm not very good at it

Mysterious: are you afraid of anything?

Lance: I made so many simple questions and you ask this???

Mysterious: didn't know what to ask

Lance: alright, well I'm scared of being alone

Lance: did that sound as depressing as I think it did?

Mysterious: probably but don't worry I think everyone is scared of being alone at some level

Lance: are you scared of anything?

Mysterious: high places

Lance: really???

Mysterious: yup, I'm terrified of them

Mysterious: what do you think of the ocean?

Lance: OH HOW DO I START

Lance: I COULD WRITE A NOVEL OF HOW MUCH I LOVE THE OCEAN

Lance: ITS SO PRETTY AND AMAZING AND I LOVE IT

Mysterious: wow thats in capital letters so you must really love it

Lance: I DO

Lance: and you?? do you love it too???

Mysterious: I don't know

Lance: exCUSE ME???

Mysterious: I mean, I've never been one to go much to the beach or out in the ocean or anything like that and well the place where Allura and I work is close to a beach but I never really go and personally when I look at the ocean I cant help but its sad

Lance: ????explanation????

Mysterious: I don't know, I just think its sad, like it holds a deep hidden story somewhere and its just so sad that its hiding so deep that no one can see it

Mysterious: last questions, are you a night or day person?

Lance: night

Lance: I love the moon

Lance: I love it more than the ocean believe it or not

Lance: its just so beautiful up there giving light to everything and surrounded by all those little stars

Lance: do you like the night?

Lance: you better not tell me you don't like it or Ill have to officially end this relationship

Mysterious: I like it

Lance: thank god

Mysterious: but don't you think the moon is lonely

Mysterious: like

Mysterious: I know the stars are there but its still so alone, there are no more like it around it and sometimes you cant see the stars, you just see the moon all alone up there, just giving light to the world

Lance: is everything sad and lonely to you???

Mysterious: sometimes, depending on my mood, is everything happy to you??

Lance: yes! you just have to see it all with a smile c:

Lance: and I still think the moon beautiful

Lance: like a gift from god to show us that even in the dark there can be a light to guide us, doesn't matter if its far away or as small as a star

Mysterious: I never thought of it that way

Lance: well, now that you're talking with me you'll learn to see everything with a smile, Ill teach you c: 

Mysterious: how?

Lance: smiling with you, smiling for you, and smiling to you c:

Mysterious: ok

Lance: ??? just ok????

Mysterious: dude you broke me I don't know what to answer to that

Lance: awwww~ is my cutie pie blushing?~~~~ c:

Mysterious: bye

Lance: no wait dont leave :c

Mysterious: I have to.

Lance: QnQ imagine I'm pouting and making puppy eyes

Mysterious: that wont work

Mysterious: talk to you later ocean boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be making more chapters that are like a chat like this one but I doubt it will be too often, Ill try not to make it often


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a young boy whose family was part of a horrible accident the kid being the only survivor but even when so many people tried to care for him he had been traumatised and cursed to lonelyness.  
> But no one wanted to write him a story

_Once upon a time there was man who hated darkness, he wasn't afraid of it, but he had lived in it his whole life, until he found the edge. It wasn't the edge of the world, well at least not his world. It was like a different planted was on top of them, a planet that had been covering the light from his land. This man decided to stay in the middle of the woods, right where he could start seeing the light, he built a small home, a place to stay for some time and wondered if anyone in his kingdom had ever found this place before and if they had why didn't they tell the rest but wondering made his head hurt, it made him confused and he could never find answers. You might be wondering why he didn't go back to his home, its simple, he had fallen in love. In his land of darkness there was just war, if you weren't sitting in the king's table you were no one and in here, here he could be alone and in peace. But not completely alone, of course there were the animals that lived in the forest though normally they wouldn't get close to him, but there was also a voice, a voice that went there every certain time and sing, the voice was that of a man and he sang of adventures and love. The knight fell in love with the voice that came from above him and had heard those same songs so often he had learned them. So one day, when the voice came, he decided to sing along, he didn't expect the owner of the voice to hear him._

Keith was tired, he had been working all day and all he wanted was to take a well deserved nap but no, his friend Allura wanted him to come to her presentation that night, they both worked at a coffee shop, the coffee shop was owned by a man who was close to Allura's father and he gave them both jobs without thinking it twice haven known the two of them for a long time. At the coffee shop they had different events, sometimes an artist will come and ask for permission to show their art and hopefully someone would see it and buy, or sometimes a singer or a band will need a place to play, Coran's coffee shop would let them, and then there were the poetry nights, every Friday at night anyone could come and tell their poetry and if they didn't want to read it out loud themselves they could just give it to one of the workers and they would read it for them. This Friday tradition started when Allura decided she wanted to write poetry when she was 13, she just did it as a hobby but she loved it and wanted to show it to everyone so Coran decided to give her one night to read her poetry to others in the coffee shop, somehow that one night turned to two, then three, and then it was just tradition and more people started to come on Friday night to hear or read. And although Keith didn't really love when there was too many people in the coffee shop, he loved the poetry night. 

 

But he had limits, he had been studying and working non-stop for the last weeks and he finally had some time for himself, but then he received a message from his childhood friend basically begging him to come to the poetry night, he didn't have to work this time, they weren't the only workers of Coran's coffee shop after all, he could just sit and watch because Allura really wanted to show him this one poem she had been working on for some days so he decided to go to show his support and all that best friend stuff, but again, he had limits.

 

"what do you mean your turn will be until 1am?! are you even open at that hour?! do you know how much time I have gone without sleep?! because I don't! I lost count after 3 days!"

 

His friend was currently sitting outside the coffee shop seeing everyone who went inside to the poetry night and frowned slightly hearing him "first of all, don't shout, you don't want to scared the people inside. secondly, you took a nap here earlier I saw you"

 

"a miserable half hour nap!! it was so miserable you could've called it Jean Valjean!" Keith saw down next to Allura taking the coffee she had gotten earlier for him, they just had to wait for shiro now, Allura laughed when she heard Keith

 

"that was so dumb, I still can't believe how much you love Les Miserables"

 

"hey, its really good literature! and the songs in the musical are amazing" he sipped his coffee a small smile forming in his lips, it tasted perfect, Allura sure knew him really well

 

Allura and Keith had been friends for a long time, when Keith was 8 was the first time they met, Allura was 10 and was going with his father and Coran to visit the orphanage where Keith was currently staying, and he says currently because he went to so many. Allura's father loved to help people, so he went to the orphanage to give new clothes and toys to the kids as well as some money for food and other things, Allura was the one who approached Keith first, he was sitting away from all the kids looking at the toys Coran was giving while Allura's father talked to the woman in charge. Keith never liked crowds and the other kids were too messy and loud, its not like he wasn't friends with anyone there, but they weren't really close, he was already used to it all. He would go to a new orphanage, a couple would see him, think hes cute and smart (which he actually is and is proud to admit), they would take him, then they would get tired of him and take him to another orphanage, and that would repeat over and over again. so he knew not to get close to others.

 

Allura asked him why he didn't take any toys, Keith explained her that he didn't want to get between the crowd, she asked him his favorite color, he said red, she asked what kind of toys he liked, he looked at the small stuffed cat in his hands that had been given to him long ago by someone he never really knew, and showed it to Allura, She asked what his favorite animal was, he showed the cat again, and then she left to come back a couple minutes later holding a brand new stuffed toy, it was a lion, a red big lion. or at least it looked big back then, Keith will look at it now and think its not that big (of course he stills has it, its in his bed and he takes real good care of it, if you saw it you would think its new, not 11 years old). They kept talking and became good friends and when she visited the orphanage she would always go with him. And when Keith got adopted by a random couple, a nice but easy to annoy couple if Keith remembers right, Allura convinced her father to ask the orphanage who had adopted her friend, and well Keith is one of a few who can say no to Allura's puppy eyes, so she got in contact with the couple and manged to convince them too to let her go and hang out.

 

So basically they had always been best friends and always managed to keep in contact even when Keith had been adopted by couples who then decided to live in a different country, and they were sure that nothing could get in between their friendship.

 

"so, you wont go up there until 1 right?"

 

"yeah" Allura smiled hopeful "you're staying right?"

 

Keith sighed and thought of all the tings he had to do the next day and how early he had to wake up "what kind of question is that one? of course I'm staying" Allura smiled widely and hugged her best friend who hugged her back before feeling his phone vibrating and taking it out to see a text

 

"is it who I think it is?~~~" Allura said while looking at Keith with a mischievous grin. Keith just rolled his eyes before answering the text.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a legend about a prince made of lights who would give away everything for a new world  
> So a boy decided to write him a story

_Once upon a time there was a legend, that was well known all over the kingdom of Altea, a legend that some believed to be a prophecy, the legend said that one day a prince full of light would come to illuminate the world and bring peace to everything and everyone, this prince would give his all to everyone, giving his light to guide people. But everything has an end. One day the light inside the prince would disappear and the balance would break, everything will be destroyed but then the prince's tears will be filled with the few remains of the light in him and create an ocean that will wipe all kinds of evil from the world, feed the seeds stuck in the earth and the world will grow from zero once again, the only two things that will stay from the old world would be the magical water and the light the prince gave away as well as a song that the prince will sing, a song that would tell his story and the one of his new kingdom._

it was 8:30 in Friday and Lance was ready to not sleep that weekend, he had bought lots of food that he could keep in his room or that he could quickly go to the kitchen and grab without wasting much time, he got enough coffee to stay awake for a year and some energy drinks and had made sure that NO ONE would try to come and visit him, he had decided that it was going to be a writing weekend. he wouldn't go out and would just talk to some people when he got extremely tired or couldn't think of anything.

 

This is something Lance did sometimes when he really wanted to write something, he would get food, drinks, tell everyone he wasn't going to be available and lock himself in his apartment with his laptop to write for a full weekend, just himself, his music, and whatever was inspiring him and in this case it was the moon, he has searched in some old boxes for some space posters he had from when he was a child and had gone to print some pictures of space and the moon just some minutes before locking himself. Normally this method worked fine, yes he would end up really tired but the story would be done and he would spend a week eating healthy and going to sleep early to get back to normal, just because Lance liked parties and going to sleep late didn't mean he could act as a mature and healthy person sometimes.

 

Lance sent a last message before silencing his phone because no notification was going to distract him from writing this story, he put the notebook with all his notes next to the laptop, opened is writing program and got ready to start typing.

 

but the words would come, he looked around him searching for a way to start in all the things he had gotten for inspiration but none could tell him how to start, so he took his notes searching in the key words he had decided to try and write about earlier that day, the sand clock maybe? but he didn't know how to explain that yet and it would be more interesting if he told it later. The forest? too deep. The light? too intense. Main character? boring! and he still didn't have a name for one of the main characters. That's it! he would do some research for the characters names! He went to a list he had saved with different names he liked and started looking thought it.

 

But none of those names seemed to fit the character right, he went to the kitchen to start boiling some water for coffee and he stared at the names and the pictures around him, how was he supposed to call the moon? the space? the thing he has loved the most since he was just a little kid. when he looked at the clock again it was 8:48 and he hadn't done anything, so he finally decided to do the most mature thing he did in this situations and went to his room, grabbed a pillow, and buried his face in it while screaming, normally hat would work and if it didn't he could always talk, not to anyone in special but to himself, Lance likes to talk to himself, when you spend so much time by yourself you need to learn to like yourself and well if he was being extremely annoying that night be could always talk to something that wouldn't complain

 

"what is your name? what would you like me to call you?" He stayed in silence while looking out his window, there were still many noises coming from the city but Lance tried to mute them in his head and listen to the moon "I wish you would just answer me" he knew he wouldn't get an answer but he would still listen patiently, the same way the moon has listened to him all those years.

 

_"Lance, please... you need to hear me.."_

He screamed

 

A lot

 

He was NOT expecting an answer, he didn't know if that counted as an answer, did someone actually talk to him or was it his imagination? impossible he had never heard that voice before, not that he remembered at least, he quickly got up and grabbed the closest thing to him to protect himself, in this case, his pillow and looked around his room waiting to see someone.

 

But no one was there, when he thought about more he came to the conclusion that the voice was in his head and it had been caused by the stress of school and the story and other things, but he was still going to take a quick look around, he took 10 minutes to check his whole apartment twice and decided that the voice had definitely come from his head and that he had to start writing, he had already wasted too much time but first he had to leave his pillow in his room because he had just noticed that he was still hugging it tightly.

 

Lance opened the door to his room and threw the pillow to his bed before turning around to go back to his laptop but when he was about to close the door he felt something weird like if someone was calling for him, when he turned around again he was greeted by a person sitting in his bed.

 

He screamed

 

A lot

 

Again

 

Like a baby this time

 

But after screaming he decided to look at the person in his room and he had to admit it was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, black long hair, dark eyes and pale skin, the person was sitting in his bed and was looking directly at him, a small smile formed in his lips. Yes, his, Lance had noticed that the person in his bed was a man, at first he was confused because of the long hair and the clothes he was wearing but upon closer inspection he could see it was a man, not too much older than him. The man said something but no voice came to Lance's ear, he could just see the man move his mouth, smiling as he talked but then he must've noticed the confusion in Lance's face because he stopped talking the smile fading from his face. He looked so sad, Lance wanted to make him smile again. The man got up and took some steps closer to Lance smiling at him once again, but it was a sad smile, Lance wanted to see that happy smile that he was talking with earlier.

 

"What is your name?" asked Lance at the man standing right in front of him. The man tilted his head slightly before opening his mouth to answer, in that exact moment a loud noise came from the kitchen, it was the kettle, the water for his coffee was ready, Lance quickly glanced to the kitchen before looking back to where the man was, expect that he was no longer there, he was sitting in the bed again looking out the window "I-I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What is your name?" the man didn't look at Lance as a single tear fell down his face. and then disappeared. It was 9:10 and Lance couldn't take the beautiful person with his beautiful smile  and that one tear out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer but I lost ALL my notes about this and future chapters :c and I had to write it with what I remember.   
> And I'm sorry if there are many mistakes I had to write this in a hurry because I had a horrible week and I've been super busy and stressed but I still wanted to be able to post today's chapter so I did my best. Hope you guys like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time two souls heard each other and their lives got tangled together  
> So a boy decided to write them a story

_Once upon a time love was a magic that many understood and were able to control, some preferred not to play with it and some to used it in their advantage but there were also some who decided to just let that magic take them away, guide them to where they would meet someone that would make them happy. There were many legends about love and soul mates but no one really understood that part of this magic they called love. You could control love and make someone fall for someone else but if they ever saw their "soul mate" the spell would disappear, the magic that the soul holds is more powerful than anything ever and no one has ever been able to control it. And it had weird ways of working. "Who is out there?" a sweet voice asked "Someone who hears you every night wishing to be by your side" another voice answered. Yes, souls knew where their love was and they worked in weird ways to find a way to be together. Souls want many things, and sometimes they guide people though hard moments testing them. And people follow them wanting to find their destiny, hoping that they will find what they need in their life to be happy. But people don't usually get what they want._

"Lance, its 2 in the morning you better be fucking dying or something like that if you dare call me at this hour" Lance had called his friend not being able to calm down after seeing that man in his room, he wasn't someone to believe in ghost or aliens or anything like that and he had tried to convince himself that it had just been a vision caused by something bad he had eaten earlier that day but it that didn't calm him down, the worst thing was that he had the feeling he had seen that man before.

 

Maybe in a dream?

 

"There was a man in my room" He blurts out  as he looks around the room. He was sitting in the living room in front of his laptop typing quickly. After seeing the man he had gotten a burst of inspiration and he was going to use it while he could

 

"wow wait a sec, there was a man in your room? did he steal anything or did he try to hurt you? have you called the police yet?" Pidge suddenly sounded a lot more awake and concerned

 

"He didn't steal anything and I didn't call the police"

 

"WHY THE HELL NO?!"

 

"Because he disappeared! he just vanished! and it was super weird! like he wa..."

 

silence

 

"Lance?...Lance, buddy...you're scaring me.... Lance this isn't funny please answer me!! I'm calling the police"

 

"Don't! Ill call you back" Lance hanged up as he finished talking and looked at the man sitting in the table behind his laptop "h-hi"

 

The man looked at Lance and then at the phone before looking back at the young man and putting a finger in front of his mouth signaling him to be silent, Lance took some minutes to think about what he meant before talking again.

 

"you don't want me to tell my friend about you?" The man nodded "but why?" The man looked at Lance with a sad face and tried to speak again, but no voice came, just more silence

 

"alright, but who are you?" Lance moved to kneel on the floor to be closer to the man who moved to see Lance's laptop reading what was in it, Lance couldn't help but stare at the man, the light of the screen reflecting on his beautifully pale face and the way his eyes shinned when he found what he was searching for and pointed at it. Lance read the sentence that the man was pointing at before looking at him confused "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me"

 

The man then looked around at all the pictures Lance had pasted on the walls to find inspiration, the man got up and walked slowly towards one of the pictures looking at it sadly

 

Lance followed the man and stood next to him, the man was slightly taller than him. He decided to study the way the man looked better before he randomly disappeared again.

 

The man's clothes were simple, it looked like he was wearing the typical white ancient Greek clothes, but he was wearing something like black leggings underneath and no shoes, he had a golden bracelet around his bicep, he looked pretty strong and had various old scars

 

When lance looked at the man's face he discovered the man was looking at him, they locked eyes for a second before the man's face became sad and he looked at a picture pointing it to lance

 

"you like the picture? does this have anything to do with who you are?" The man looked at Lance again and nodded before looking back at the picture and moving his mouth like if he was mumbling, and though Lance wasn't expecting to hear anything he could hear a voice whisper 'so sad' Lance went wide eyed hearing the voice and looked at the man wondering if it had been him who said that, but the sound his phone made when receiving a message surprised him and he looked at the table where he had left the phone and when he looked back at where the man was but of course, he was no longer there.

 

Lance went to sit in front of the laptop again and took his phone smiling when he saw it was a message from Allura's mysterious friend, he first sent Pidge a message telling them he had probably hallucinated from lack of sleep or something like that and assuring them that he was fine. Then he opened the message and looked at the picture the man had been looking at before disappearing. It was a picture of the moon reflected on the ocean.

 

Mysterious: did you know Allura writes poetry? it's amazing

Lance: yeah her poems are beautiful

Lance: forgot to tell you, I'm not supposed to talk to anyone this weekend

Mysterious: oh 

Mysterious: sorry??

Lance: its alright

Lance: I wasn't really doing anything I lost all my inspiration

Mysterious: so, should I not text you?

Lance: I like talking with you c: so don't worry about it

Mysterious: why aren't you talking to anyone anyway??

Lance: because I'm writing

Lance: when I really need to write something, I lock myself in my apartment and avoid everyone so i can just write all weekend nonstop

Mysterious: isn't that bad for your health?

Lance: awwwww are you worried about me sweetie?~ ;D

Mysterious: no

Lance: ....

Lance: cold

 

Lance looked at his laptop trying to think how to continue the story he was writing, he had already written many things, he had a good start and the bases of the story, there where just those small holes in the story he still didn't know how to fill, he looked back at the picture of the moon trying to guess what the man could've meant when he pointed at that picture, he had many pictures of space, the ocean and the moon but for some reason the man had chosen that special picture. When Lance looked back at his writing he searched for the sentence the man had pointed at earlier and read it again.

 

Lance: hey, can you tell me what you think when you see this picture?

*Lance has sent a picture*

Mysterious: ?????

Mysterious: its a reflection of the moon

Lance: yeah but

Lance: you told me you think the moon is lonely and the ocean is sad and all that 

Lance: and I was thinking of this picture and wondered what you think of it

Mysterious: ok well

Mysterious: its a beautiful picture but dark

Mysterious: obviously it was taken late at night and the moon its at its highest but there are no starts, no clouds

Mysterious: its all dark and you can just notice that its a reflection because of the way it looks and how the light reflects in the water

Mysterious: it makes the moon and the ocean look close but so far away at the same time

Lance: and this phrase

Lance "the moon cries begging for someone to hear, it cries hoping he will hear"

Mysterious: is that something you wrote??

Lance: yup

Mysterious: well its just saying the moon is lonely and it probably doesn't like being alone

Lance: what do you think of being alone?

Mysterious: I like being alone, I like the silence and the calm

Mysterious: but sometimes being alone becomes complicated

Mysterious: like your mind is more open when alone you know

Lance: yeah I understand

Mysterious: good c:

Lance: OH MY GOD

Mysterious: ??????????????

Lance: IS THAT A SMILIE FACE?!! 8D

Mysterious: ............no

Lance: ARE YOU IRL SMILING RN?!?!

Mysterious: of course not!!

Lance: I MADE YOU SMILE!!!!!!!!

Mysterious: no you didn't!!

Lance: you better get used to smiling because I'll make you smile for everything

Mysterious: I doubt you can do that

Lance: is that a challenge?!

Lance: I'm taking this as a challenge!

Lance: and Lance McClain always accepts a challenge!!

Mysterious: good luck with that ocean boy

 

Lance smiled and grabbed his laptop wanting to start writing again. But somehow he ended up in Allura's profile again searching for pictures of who could mysterious possibly be. Mysterious had started by asking about Allura's poetry so maybe she had showed them a poem?

 

When Lance saw the profile he saw a new picture had been posted earlier, it was Allura drinking a coffee and holding her poems notebook and she was sitting with someone Lance couldn't really see, whoever it was decided to look away while Allura took the picture so Lance could just see black hair "is that a mullet?!" and a red jacket. Lance decided to ignore the person and tried to check if in the picture he could see someone inside the store. And he could. A blond girl was standing close to the window and she wore an apron with the cafeteria's logo. Could that be the mysterious friend?

 

He went back to writing smiling as he though that maybe he finally had a clue of who the mysterious friend was and though Lance was openly bisexual he had a preference for girls so seeing that it probably was a tall pretty blond girl made him pretty happy. But something was different. Normally when Lance saw a girl like that he would be drooling, he loved pretty girls! But she didn't look as pretty for some reason.

 

When he looked up from his laptop again he found the reason she didn't seem so pretty, the man was back, sitting in the chair in front of his with his legs pressed against his chest as he stared at the picture of the moon in the ocean. Lance smiled while looking at the man, he seemed calm, maybe sad but calm and that made Lance calm. 

 

Maybe he would never meet mysterious and even if he did and it was that beautiful girl there was a big chance that she wouldn't like him but Lance was fine with that, he had been rejected many times. But this was an image he wished to see again, someone so beautiful, even if just beautiful for him, sitting calmly with him, with a simple silence in a simple night.

 

"Hey moon guy" The man looked at Lance and his eyes shinned like they had before and Lance smiled.

 

This was something he really wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time someone asked themselves how it was to fall so hard that you're not able to get up again but you don't wish to either  
> So a boy decided to write him a story

_Once upon a time someone asked. Are you scared of highs? Or are you more scared of falling? Have you ever fallen? Have you ever felt that you're floating, that there's nothing below you and you're just floating in the air instead of just falling? Have you ever fallen so hard you couldn't get back up?... Lets change the question. Are you scared of falling or are you more scared of whatever is down there? Waiting for you, ready to catch you or to let you hit the floor. And even being terrified of highs would you go as far as climbing the tallest tree in the world just to see the world in a different way. Just to find something you weren't searching for. Because that's what the soldier did. He forgot his fears, he didn't have anything to lose, so he took some things, and started climbing. During the climb he could hear the beautiful voice he had fallen for some days before and that gave him more energy to keep climbing. The higher he got the better he could hear the voice and just motivated him more to keep climbing. His arms ached, he was tired and didn't dare glance down knowing it had been a long time since he could no longer see the floor the other trees covering it. He looked up and saw it. Him. From where he stood he could see the kingdom from where he comes from and all around it, he could see so much and above him he saw sand that glowed with magic and fell to where the middle probably was helping the soldier's theory that their universe was like a sand clock. And at the edge of that land above him he could see a man sitting, he had dark skin and wore white clothes, he was looking at the sun from where he sat and sang to it. And if the soldier had fallen slightly for his voice he had fallen a bit more with the way he looked. He wanted to be closer. He wanted to talk to him. So he kept climbing._

"Are you planning to disappear again?" Lance asked as he moved his laptop closer to himself, the man shook his head "alright, so if you're staying you should tell me how to call you" The man just stared at Lance before looking around his face completely serious as he searched around the room to just end up looking back at Lance and shrugging "so you don't care what I call you?" The man just looked at Lance not showing any emotion.

 

"well we already established that you can't talk for some reason so you can't tell me your name. Maybe if I show you a list of names?... nah that'd take too long. I'll just use a nickname then" Lance stared at the name in front of him trying to think of a way to call him. He looked at his face, at his dark eyes, his clothes, his hair. "Got it! You'll be mullet man!" The man sitting in front of him frowned looking at Lance confused making the younger guy laugh "your hair looks like a mullet" The man passed his hand through his hair still frowning slightly and pouted. And Lance swore he had never seen a cuter pout in his life.

 

"I'm also gonna guess you're some kind of apparition or hallucination since you keep appearing and disappearing. I am totally going crazy" The man moved closer his frown changing from annoyed to worried. And Lance fell a little more. The man raised his hand to Lance's forehead check his temperature, but the man's had was cold, freezing to be exact, Lance moved away as the cold hand touched his skin. "wow you're cold, and the fact that you can touch me means you're not a hallucination.... I think... I don't know shit about hallucinations" The man stared at Lance holding his cold hand close to his chest like scared to touch Lance again and make him cold "maybe you're a ghost?... but why would you be haunting me?" The man raised an eyebrow at Lance like if what he said was stupid "are you a ghost mullet man?" The man shook his head before frowning and nodding though he didn't seem sure "why are you here?" Mullet man looked at Lance's laptop and pointed at it "for my story? that doesn't make any sense mullet man" The man kept pointing at the laptop not caring about what Lance said "Are you the ghost of a unpublished writer?" the man shook his head.

 

Lance did not understand. The only people that knew about the story where his parents and his close friends and he had created it, there was no way a random would just know it. No one knew it. Not even him knew the whole story and he was writing it.

 

Lance sighed as he looked at the man who wouldn't stop staring at him, there must be a reason he was there and if supernatural has taught him something is that ghost shouldn't stay in the earth of the living, it wasn't a place for spirits, no matter how nice and beautiful they seemed they were supposed to follow the light or something and go to heaven or hell or whatever. Mullet man went back to sitting in the chair in front of Lance hugging his legs close to his chest as if to keep himself warm "are you cold?" asked Lance and the man moved his lips slightly, whispering but Lance heard the voice loud and clear like if he was right next to him " _always"_  It surprised Lance so much he actually jumped and looked around him waiting for another hallucination to appear by his side but none appeared, Mullet man went wide eyed when Lance jumped and looked at him confused before looking around with a thoughtful face and whispering again _"I promise"_ Lance looked around again before looking again at the man. Lance was completely freaking out now.

 

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?!" He screamed as he stared at the man terror clear in his face. Who cared if it was a ghost or a hallucination or whatever Lance was DONE and did not want any of it, He just wanted to write and have a peaceful weekend, write his story, finally finish the story and get it over. Get the weight of the story out of his chest so it wouldn't bother him again.

 

The man whispered again _"calm"_ but Lance couldn't calm down! he wanted an explanation and he wanted it now. Lance shook his head and stared at the man as he tried to search for the right words, some words that the wind could carry for Lance to listen. The man pointed at the laptop again at a specific paragraph _"Love"_ Lance moved closer to the laptop again and read the paragraph, it was about the main character, a prince from a magical kingdom. Lance had called the prince like himself since he was a kid because in his mind he saw the world of the story from the princes eyes and when he imagined the prince it looked pretty much like him except for some small details who many wouldn't normally notice. But after thinking for a little longer it finally made sense to Lance the man right in front of him was the other main character, he was almost sure about it, he had never really imagined how he looked like but he had imagined a silhouette and the man sitting curled up looked just like that silhouette, he might have imagined him or with some kind of weird magic made him appear but if it was really the other main character it meant he was there because he had made him real? maybe, or maybe he was there to help him fill the holes in the story. Lance smiled as he looked at the man who smiled with hope that he had finally understood "Well this is going to be interesting mullet man" The man smiled widely and his eyes shinned with happiness. That shine make Lance remember. But it wasn't his memory, it felt like a memory but it wasn't his.

 

_He was running, he had to be quick, there was someone waiting for him, at the edge. He got to the edge and tied a rope to a tree. why was he carrying a rope again? he threw the other edge of the rope off the edge and took deep breaths trying to calm down his breathing, he wasn't used to running so much but he couldn't calm down, there was something he had to see, something that had him exited, or confused maybe? it was a weird feeling in his chest that he had never felt before, it was like the happiness he usually felt but stronger. The rope tensed meaning that someone or something was holding it, pulling it? trying to climb it? he moved closer to the edge where someone was clearly climbing it, he wore strong armor and had black hair when the man climbing got close enough Lance helped him up and he finally saw his face, those beautiful dark eyes and pale skin and he had never fallen so hard before, he felt like he would never be able to get up and he didn't want to get up as long as those beautiful eyes stay on the ground next to him._

_that's what it felt like when two soul mates finally met. Like you could just stay staring at their eyes and feel at peace, feel happiness and live forever like that. like that person had everything because deep inside you your soul knows that person has the capability of giving you all that and its just hoping. The man smiled and went to hold Lance's hands smiling at him with such a lovestruck face. Lance was speechless._

Lance looked at his hands as the memory faded away, that was not his memory, he was seeing the story like he had when he was younger like if he was dreaming and looking at it all from the main character's eyes. He looked around searching for the other man, but couldn't find him anywhere, he had disappeared once again. No. Not disappeared. He was trapped high above. Lance looked at the picture of the moon in his wall, the man was high in a lonely place where his voice couldn't be heard and just hoped for someone to show his story, a story lance always dreamed of. The story of the man who hung the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're wondering how Mullet man and the prince Lance look like you can check the art I've done in tumblr though its not much:   
> 1) http://timeclockdraws.tumblr.com/post/150380450656/have-you-heard-the-story-of-the-boy-who-fell-in (this is the picture that started everything)  
> 2) http://timeclockdraws.tumblr.com/post/150935682761/that-is-the-story-of-the-man-who-hung-the-moon-and  
> 3) http://timeclockdraws.tumblr.com/post/151492968471/he-wonders-if-there-is-a-light-above-the  
> 4) http://timeclockdraws.tumblr.com/post/151168117261/please-come-back-i-miss-you-i-need-you  
> 5) http://timeclockdraws.tumblr.com/post/152447361486/why-would-you-want-me-youre-a-prince-you-can
> 
> THANKS FOR READING I LOVE YOU ALL!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time they met and once upon a time they fell  
> So a boy decided to write them a story

_Once upon a time we met and once upon a time we fell. "What is your name?" you asked "Lance" I answered, surprised I was even able to talk since you had taken all my breath away and by the way you were staring at me I'm sure I took your as well "Lance" you repeated with a shy smile "I've been meaning to tell you for a long time that you have a beautiful voice Lance" I knew my voice was good, everyone in the kingdom told me so all the time but hearing you say that made me want to sing every song that ever existed oh and how I wish i had done it "I also wonder, why did you help me Lance? you don't know me or anything about me" I don't know, I heard you sing with me and when I looked down you were there just sitting in a branch of a tall tree, you had the face of someone so in peace and who would never be able to hurt anyone, of course, back then I didn't know how dark can someone's shadow be "you didn't seem like a bad person" I simply answered, you looked away, I would say that was my first warning but back then I didn't notice, too blinded by the light in your eyes and deaf because of your sweet words. oh and how I wish I had noticed. You looked back at me and I don't know or care how long we stayed like that, just staring at each other in peaceful silence. You always said your eyes were dark and scary but did you know, your eyes shine every time you smile and they have the most beautiful color I had ever seen, I've seen many painting and pieces of art but nothing will ever compare to the beautifulness of your eyes. Your big and shinny eyes are just the first reason why I'm here today, and I know its my fault as much as it is yours, but I blame you and I'll never forgive you._

"so what you're telling me is you had a really weird nightmare that woke you up a million times crying but you don't want to talk about it? Keith I'm worried about you" 

 

Keith didn't answer as he kept reading, or at least trying to read, he wasn't really able to concentrate with Allura's glare, she was always worried about him no matter if he was having nightmares or not, she had always acted like his older sister and yes Keith loved her like the sister he never had but sometimes she just cared too much about him and though it might be normal for some to have someone who cares so much about you it wasn't like that for him, yes he knew Allura since he was a kid and yes she had always cared about him like that but that didn't mean he was any more used to it or that he liked it.

 

"Allura you know I have nightmares all the time I don't understand why you're making such a fuss about it. I'm fine! As always" Allura just glared more, well what did she want him to say, that he needed her to protect him like if he was a little kid, and even as a child Keith always knew better than to fully trust someone. Keith put his book back in his backpack and looked at Allura as he sipped his drink, they were supposed to meet with Shiro after he finished arranging some stuff at his school so they were at a cafeteria close to the school where the older man went.

 

"But your nightmares aren't that bad normally! at least they haven't been like that in a long time. And admit you wouldn't have ever told me about having nightmares again, the only reason I know it's because Matt went to get you in the morning and found you in the middle of a panic attack!" Keith looked at the floor remembering that morning, he hadn't expected anyone to go into his apartment that morning and even less Matt Holt who didn't really talk that much to him but was friends with Allura and Shiro thanks to their school. And Allura wasn't wrong, he didn't need nor wanted her to be worried about him, the last time he had nightmares that bad Allura had stayed up with him so many times to help him and her grades went down, Allura was a star student and he didn't want her to do bad at school just because of him, she has a bright future and Keith wouldn't ruin it because of some dumb nightmares.

 

"What are they about this time Keith?" Allura asked this time talking a lot softer and with exactly one of the things Keith wanted to avoid the most, pity. Keith hated when people talked to him with pity and it happened so often it made him sick. He didn't understand why she pitied him either! it didn't make sense to him. Keith just took another sip of his drink before trying to look at the woman in front of him but quickly looking away, he couldn't stand it when she looked at him like that, it was like she was sad for him but also because of him. "Is it the same as last time?" Keith only nodded as he avoided his friend's gaze, even without looking he could tell she hadn't stopped looking at him, she liked to study him but Keith had learned to control his emotions since young. Allura sighed before looking at her phone which had vibrated meaning she had received a message.

 

"Is it Shiro?" Asked Keith trying to stop this conversation, he was too tired to think too much about this things and Shiro would probably question him about the nightmares too so he would have to save his energies for that. 

 

Keith and Shiro met at high school and though Shiro is older than Keith they quickly became friends, then Allura entered their school and the tree of them became inseparable. Until Allura and Shiro graduated and left Keith to survive the rest of his high school alone. They still saw each other all the time but Shiro and Allura went to the same university so they quickly started becoming closer and closer. He didn't go to university like Shiro and Allura since he got the opportunity to do what he loved the most professionally, he really missed going to school with his friends but kept trying to convince himself he was doing what made him happy. That doesn't mean he didn't get sad when he saw his friends getting closer and even getting other friends, sometimes Keith wondered that if he moved to a different country would his friends miss him, the most of the times his mind tells him that no, they wouldn't. Keith doesn't like hearing his mind.

 

"He's asking us to meet him closer to the school since he's going to help some students with some important things" Allura told Keith as she got up grabbing her purse and leaving a tip at the table, Keith got up with her to start the walk to the school. Normally when Allura and Keith walked somewhere they were mostly quiet neither of them really being the talking type and this time wasn't any different.

 

But when they were getting closer to the school Allura stopped and when Keith looked at her to ask her what was wrong he noticed that she was looking at something in a store with a nostalgic smile, Keith walked to her wondering what she was seeing and smiled when he saw. The store was an old toy store that had all kinds of things modern stores didn't have and at the window they had placed a television where they would usually play cartoons and put some toys related to that cartoon around it. This time they were playing an old cartoon both Allura and Keith had loved as children, and the toys around where colored lion toys one of them red and looking exactly like Keith's red lion except for the fact that it looked completely new, Allura smiled at Keith and he smiled back.

 

They started walking again but now Allura was humming the opening of that old series, it didn't have a lyric, it was just the music, the series itself wasn't really interesting as far as Keith remembers, it was about a group of heroes in space who helped save the universe. Keith and Allura always played that Keith was one of those heroes and she was an alien princess and he would save her, they wouldn't talk much while playing just humming that dumb song. Keith started humming with Allura. She smiled widely as they sang and Keith had a great idea.

 

Keith carried Allura bride style shouting "don't worry princess! I'll save you from those mean aliens!" Allura let out a small scream and Keith lifted her up but started laughing when he started running while screaming

 

"oh my hero! you're crazy!" Allura laughed trying to hide her face from all the people staring at them, but then she started screaming the little song from that one series both Keith and Allura laughing and suddenly someone joined them running and screaming 

 

"why are we screaming!?!" Shiro asked as they kept running laughing slightly "Because we're escaping the mean aliens!!" screamed Allura smiling at her boyfriend who just looked confused and stopped "but aliens aren't real" Keith suddenly stopped letting out a loud gasp "oh you did not" he said while Allura laughed.

 

Keith liked this, when he could have fun with both Shiro and Allura just like if they were little kids, when he didn't have to care about his friends forgetting him or about his mind talking to him. When his shadow didn't constantly remind him of the darkness inside his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter isn't as interesting but I wasn't feeling well QnQ hope you guys still like it  
> again I love all your comments they make me so happy!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time he found him, or he thought he had found him  
> So a boy decided to write him a story

**_Once upon a time you helped me up, do you remember that day love? because I will never forget it. I will never forget the way your blue eyes would follow me and search for my own eyes while you showed me around your garden. I wanted to look at you but I was afraid so I kept avoiding your gaze instead focusing on the beautiful flowers of your garden. You always wanted me to give you flowers, they told me that so many times, but I was afraid I could never find a flower as beautiful as you. I write all day everyday wishing I could give you this letters but you never see me, you don't dare look at me so I'll just burn this letter and put it in the sky hoping that one day you will look at all these little lights I've hanged for you, hoping to light your world. And I don't care if you won't forgive me but at least I want you to look at me again. My darling, you were always surrounded by light but when I got close to you the darkness following me reached you and I got scared. You won't hear my side of your story and I understand you're upset and angry but why are you so sad? that sad didn't use to exist in you so I just wonder where did it all come from? and although I ask this so much every single time I look down to search for you thinking of these same questions I just see the answer. ME. My reflection on this huge thing you've created. So I understand if you won't hear me but you will hear those who love you, those who you love and wish to protect. I found you, I found you once again and I know we can't talk, you aren't able to listen to all my words and you've changed so much, you hide in the soul of this young man and you closed your eyes, and I might not have any good reason to believe it is you but I know it, Lance I found you and I will let you see our story, I will help you fill those blanks on the story so that you can remember once again and hopefully forgive me._ **

 

"OK so let me see if I got it all right Lance, you basically have been having dreams your whole life about some weird story and you started having hallucinations related to these dreams? Don't you think this is like a bad sign or something like that?" Hunk was tired, he had been woken up by Lance who wouldn't stop insisting that he was having weird visions and seeing a weird and handsome man in his apartment, But personally Hunk thought his friend needed a break from writing.

 

"I'm not hallucinating Hunk I swear!! The man was really there; I wouldn't be able to imagine something like that!! and don't look at me like if I was crazy!!" Lance was checking some notes of some of the things he had written the other night, he had to be ready for the next time the moon man appeared and make sure to make him many questions to help him for his story

 

"I don't think you're crazy Lance, maybe high?" Lance glared at Hunk before going back to checking his notes "I don't know what you want me to say man! you basically told me that you were seeing a man that apparently comes from your story at some weird hour of morning, I'm worried that you might actually be sick or something, maybe you're too tired of that story I mean you've been trying to write it since you're a kid I would understand if your brain is tired of it"

 

"I'm not tired of it! Hunk I love this story!" Hunk sighed rolling his eyes as he prepared himself for the usual speech his best friend gave when anyone asked about the story "It's a magical love story about two people of completely different lands that the world decides must be together and although some people try to keep them away the world conspires in their favor until the only thing they trusted finally betrays them and they're separated forever and-"

 

"I know the story Lance! I've read all your drafts! But I still think you should give it a break, write something else, maybe a mystery story this time. Anyway you should really take a break and I have to hang up I'm supposed to help pidge with some crazy project, don't forget to eat and sleep, see you later Lance" A simple see ya was Lance's answer as his friend finished the call and went back to his notes wondering if he should try writing or find a way to communicate with the moon man the next time he appears

 

Some hours later he got a notification, it was a simple message from Allura

 

Allura: I have a deal for you

Lance: I hear you

Allura: I want you to write me a story, an original story, it can be about anything 

Lance: ok why???

Allura: I have a friend who loves to read but he says he can't find any interesting books anymore so I told him I knew an amazing writer and that I would get him a new amazing story to read but then I was reading the other stories you've sent me and I thought "I can't give him these stories!"

Lance: excuse you??? what's wrong with my stories?!? QnQ

Allura: nothing but it lacks a problem! like it doesn't leave you asking yourself what the hell is happening

Lance: you mean its not a mystery?

Lance: you might have forgotten a little detail

Lance: I DON'T WRITE MYSTERIES ALLURA

Allura: oh but you will when I tell you what I'll get you if you accept this offer

Lance: it better be good then

Allura: Ill tell you all the info you need to know about my friend (The one you've been trying to flirt with) and tell you who it is, I can even send you a picture

 

Lance considered it for a a little, Hunk DID tell him to take a break from his story so writing Allura's story could be a break, but again, he didn't usually write mysteries, he didn't like mysteries, they were too complicated and Lance liked to live a simple life, mysteries where full of twists and holes and doubt and he didn't like it, but he could try

 

Lance: what makes you think I can't just convince Shiro or Matt to tell me?

Allura: I already talked with Shiro and Matt, and Matt doesn't really know much anyway

Lance: fine, but I don't know how long I'll take to write it

Allura: can't you send it to me by chapters?

Lance: I guess I can but wouldn't it be better to send it complete?

Allura: I would prefer the chapters then

Lance: I don't know Allura usually I change many things of the first chapters while doing the lasts ones

Allura: Ill show you my friend right now if you send it by chapter

Lance: by chapters it is then!!

 

Lance jumped in surprise as the sound and the notification of someone calling him appeared in the middle of his screen, Lance made sure he didn't look like he hadn't slept at all before answering the call and turning on his camera, In his screen appeared Allura, she was looking as good as always and smiled at Lance as he appeared in her screen. They smiled at each other but then Allura put a finger in her mouth signaling Lance to stay silent as she turned her laptop so the camera was pointing at the cashier of the cafeteria, a man with black hair in a ponytail was showing some stuff to a blond woman and Lance quickly recognized the woman as the same person from the picture he had seen in the background of Allura's picture, Lance smiled widely as he looked at her, she was really pretty and didn't look too tall, at least not too tall compared to the man next to her, the man turned around as Allura called him, Lance didn't pay attention to the name but glanced at the man as he turned around and he almost screams, the man started walking closer and Lance couldn't take his eyes off of him until Allura moved the Laptop again so the man wouldn't be able to see him, Allura just asked him for a coffee and asked him about how was the girl doing, Lance tried to hear that part but the man talked low and Lance was too busy freaking out to try and decipher what he was saying. When the man went back to the counter and Allura looked at Lance she laughed seeing him so wide eyed.

 

"pretty right?" Allura smiled widely as she looked at Lance who was trying to make sense of everything "Lance? did the beautifulness give you a heart attack?"

 

"I have to go for a moment Allura I'll talk to you later, and I'll try to send you a draft of the story you want another day" Allura looked at Lance confused and was about to talk again when Lance stopped the call, he quickly tried to think of what to do, maybe it had been his imagination, there was definitely no freaking way that man in the cafeteria was the man of his hallucinations. Lance decided that he really needed to a break from the story, or at least stop thinking of that man, he was going to start imagining him everywhere. In a try to take his mind away from that he tried thinking of the blond woman, tried to imagine how small she would look next to him and making her smile, of how beautiful she would look laughing. beautiful. He thought of the man in the moon again.

 

Lance screamed in frustration before going to his room trying to sleep, and again after many years, he dreamed of the story that haunts him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was once a crazy man who talked about how he once saw the light until the darkness took over and now he only sees black  
> So a boy decided to write him a story

_Someone once told the knight, when he was a small child, that someone's shadow can reveal their mind. When the knight was a kid he didn't truly comprehend what that meant, why would his shadow reveal something he didn't want others to know? what about when he was in the dark? did his thoughts appear magically when he was fully in the darkness? He decided to make a small experiment and locked himself in a dark room, he couldn't see anything no shadows, no light, no nothing. But then he saw them, he saw it all but it wasn't the darkness who showed this to him, it was his mind taking advantage of the lack of light inside the poor child. He saw a crooked smile, he saw the small reflection of fear in a silver sharp object that moved quickly. Someone was moving the object but why? who was this? He saw a flash of purple and then red and then dark again. When the child opened his eyes again he was outside of the room and a group of persons were looking at his concerned. They had gotten him out because they heard screaming. The soldier never went to another fully dark place, other than his mind. When the soldier saw the man that had told him about the shadows again he was much older, he had gotten back from a really harsh fight and all he could think of was the fear in the eyes of all his opponents and then in the proud look the man that dared call himself his father gave him. The soldier was sitting in peace when the man entered the room, the soldier now knew that this man was known around the place for being completely crazy, for talking about some great power that will light and drown the world and insisting that he himself saw this light. The knight wanted to ask him about this being real curious about the story but when the man looked at him he screamed in horror and when they tried to calm him he just pointed at the confused knight and screamed "a monster! you bear the darkness inside! you'll never see the light! you'll destroy us all!" other soldiers came to take away the man who now started screaming more desperately "the dark! the dark surrounds me!! it wont let me go!! he cursed me!!" the soldiers took the crazy man away, but when the knight wanted to see him to ask what he meant he found out the man had been kicked out of the kingdom but something weird had also happened, some hours after the man had talked to the knight, he had gone fully blind, he wasn't lying when he said he saw only dark around him._

Lance woke up and searched for his phone in his bed trying to see the hour, he hadn't been asleep for too long but he had some messages, He couldn't help smiling when he saw the name in his notification but his smile disappeared when he saw their content

 

Mysterious: What do you usually do when you have nightmares?

Mysterious: sorry I know you're not talking to anyone to write I don't want to bother u

Mysterious: but a friend of mine is having problems sleeping

Mysterious: forget it this is dumb

Mysterious: allura told me she showed you how i look

Mysterious: sorry if I disappointed you

Mysterious: I tend to do that

Mysterious: sorry i keep bothering

Mysterious: I know I should stop 

Mysterious: but I don't have much to do

Mysterious: and I can't really talk to shiro or allura right now

Mysterious: how's the writing going?

Mysterious: what do you usually write?

Mysterious: Allura told me you like love stories

Mysterious: I think thats cute

Mysterious: I would never be able to write something cute

Mysterious: even if I tried I would probably end up ruining it completely

Mysterious: sorry I can't shut up

Mysterious: I'm just tired

Mysterious: and it's really loud

Mysterious: I need a distraction

Mysterious: sorry

Mysterious: thanks

Mysterious: and sorry again

Mysterious: in case I disappointed you

Mysterious: or grossed you out whatever

Mysterious: I understand if you never talk to me again

Mysterious: I really do 

Mysterious: and I won't tell Allura so that she doesn't annoy you

Mysterious: thanks for letting me talk to you

Mysterious: not many talk to me

Mysterious: thanks

Mysterious: goodbye

 

Lance sat up trying to think what to answer, he didn't understand why he would be disappointed or grossed out, he couldn't care less about how she looked but she probably did. That's when Lance remembered how he had hanged up on Allura, maybe that made Allura think something was wrong and she had told her friend though that didn't really make sense and to be honest Lance hadn't payed much attention to her after seeing the black haired man. And Lance was thinking of him again, he wished he could've gotten a better look at him but that didn't matter right now, what mattered was fixing this right now.

 

Lance: I do want to talk to you!

Lance: and I'm not disappointed or grossed out I never would!

Mysterious: really?

Lance: THANK GOD YOU'RE STILL ONLINE

Lance: you're seriously beautiful!!

Lance: and I wish I could do something so you never feel like you're not

Lance: because I wish to see you smile all the time

Lance: I wish to see you being the happiest person in the world :D

Lance: because you're seriously gorgeous and I just can't imagine how a smile would make you even more beautiful

Mysterious: are you still trying to flirt with me????

Lance: not really

Lance: but is it working?? ;)

Mysterious: maybe

Lance: I'll take that as a yes and celebrate about it

Mysterious: was I bothering you earlier?

Mysterious: you weren't answering so I thought you were probably writing

Mysterious: or ignoring me

Lance: tbh I was sleeping

Lance: I was so out of breath when I saw your beautifulness I actually passed out

 

Some minutes passed and Lance wasn't getting any reply so he started worrying again

 

Lance: honey??? you there???

Mysterious: firstly, don't call me honey

Lance: ok love of my life

Mysterious: I

Mysterious: why are you like this?

Lance: c:

Lance: I'm lovely

Mysterious: yeah whatever, secondly

Mysterious: Allura also said she would you give you some info about me

Mysterious: So we made a plan

Lance: I feel like I'm gonna hater this

Mysterious: we're both going to give you dumb completely unimportant information

Lance: WHY

Lance: WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS

Mysterious: shut up I didn't finish

Mysterious: and if you manage to answer a question we'll make you at the end of each week I'll give you a tiny prize

Lance: like what??

Mysterious: surprise

Lance: I hate surprises

Mysterious: what a shame

Lance: fine

Lance: can I get my first piece of useless information?

Mysterious: well

Mysterious: since I'm a super nice person

Mysterious: I'll give you something not so useless

Mysterious: I don't like being gifted flowers so don't you ever think of giving me flowers

Mysterious: or I'll kick you

Lance: well there go all my cheesy plans

Mysterious: anyway I have stuff to do now

Mysterious: so I have to go

Mysterious: go back to writing

Mysterious: good luck :)

Lance: OMG

Mysterious: before you ask

Mysterious: yes I smiled irl

Mysterious: but just a little

Lance: I'VE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER

 

Lance put down his phone as he stretched and went to get his laptop, he did lock himself to write so he had to try and write at least some paragraphs but he was still bothered about the man he had seen in the video chat with allura, the one that looked so much like his man in the moon, although talking with his mysterious friend did make him smile and calm down slightly, he wasn't willing to stress himself too much over it today, instead of that he decided to write for the story Allura had asked him for, but he still had to do planning for that, what kind of mystery could he write.

 

Usually Lance could find inspiration everywhere but he didn't seem to be able to turn any sort of inspiration into a mystery for the story, he tried the usual things he liked, the city, the ocean, he tried to find inspiration in some of his memories but nothing came to mind and he somehow kept ending up thinking of the same things at the end: his story, how was he related to the story? why did he had that weird vision thingy? why could he see the man of the moon? was it all just some crazy hallucination? and when he tried thinking about the reality. why did she think he'd be grossed out? who really is she? Lance wanted to know so much about her but didn't want to make her uncomfortable or anything if she just wanted to tell him some things, but then there was Allura having fun hiding information.

 

He let out a small laugh thinking of Allura, she was crazy but was still an amazing friend. Lance was surrounded by amazing people, all of them with their own mysteries and their amazing stories. Pidge was so intelligent they had many prizes and opportunities to do amazing things. Hunk had been studying to become a chef and was saving to open his own restaurant and he had traveled to know about more types of cooking. Shiro and Allura also had amazing stories. But he couldn't write about those. They were too real and too talked about. You can see a story about people doing amazing things or being amazing everywhere and Lance liked to be original. 

 

So he tried to think about people without stories but that was basically impossible, everyone has a story even if its simple and without a great climax, there was always a story so he tried to change his thought

 

what about the stories no one talks about? that guy that works at the convenience store and doesn't do anything in his free time, people usually wont care about their stories but what if this people actually had amazing stories that were hidden behind that facade of a simple convenience store worker. your quiet classmate, she probably has a simple life but since you don't know anything its filled with mystery for you. The big mystery of person's life was what Lance was going to write about, about how a simple looking life can actually be filled with problems and twists that make it an amazing story, because this aren't simple stories this are the stories that form people. And thankfully Lance already knew how to start so he sad in front of his laptop and started typing about a boy who no one wanted to write a story about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT SAYING THIS BEFORE BUT THIS STORY IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE REALLY LONG
> 
> AGAIN THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR COMMENTS AND FOR READING THIS I LOVE YOU ALL


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time a boy decided to follow his dreams  
> But no one wanted to write him a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys I should've said this before but this story its going to deal with various things like suicide thoughts, homophobia, depression, etc. I'm going to change the tags and put a warning in every chapter that had any of this things, if this annoys you but you already read this far IM SO SORRY I'm going to add this note to the first chapter,ALSO if you think I missed a warning or should add any other tag please tells me! for those who will continue reading and had left amazing comments and kudos and all of that I LOVE YOU WITH MY SOUL YOU MAKE MY DAY

_Once upon a time the prince decided that he wanted the mysterious knight from below to stay by his side forever, if anyone asked why he would do such a thing if he didn't even know this person he would say that it was because he could see the truth, that he could see the light inside those dark eyed and he could see his own happiness in them, he was always sure that this was the person that would bring him eternal peace and give him the love some just dream of and if you asked the people closest to him they would confirm this, the prince had always been smiling but he had never been happy until this knight appeared into his life. But with the prince's happiness many other feelings came to him, jealousy, anger, and lots of sadness. There will be many who will tell the story of the scary night that came to take away the light in the prince but there will be a few who will tell how the prince gave away his light to save the world from this same darkness. These two groups mean different things when they say darkness or night, some mean the end and some mean the one who brought the end. And these two groups mean different things when they talk about the light that the prince had to give up or got taken away. But something they don't know is if the prince is the same one in both of their stories. But the story that really matters is the story the heir of the kingdom of Altea tells, the story he himself lived and the story he died for, the story of the end that came before the beginning and hasn't ended. The story that the prince Lance told starts with a beautiful woman, the prince's best friend and the woman his parents wished he would marry one day, this woman had beautiful long white hair and dark skin, everyone in the kingdom agreed that she was the most beautiful woman in the whole place and told Lance that he was lucky that such a beautiful person would one day marry him but he didn't feel lucky, he loved his friend that’s for sure but not in the way that his kingdom wanted him to. But as the prince, what choice did he have_

 

Keith woke up screaming, his sight was blurred and everything around him was too loud, he felt a tight knot in his throat as he tried to calm down his breathing, he closed his eyes tightly and counted slowly trying to ignore the tears that were slowly falling down his cheeks, tried to ignore the feeling of being watched and the noise that appeared inside his head when the silent surrounded him, he tried to find his phone around him but couldn't, he knew he should probably open his eyes and look around but he couldn't, not yet. He was too scared. Keith gasped as he felt someone stroke his cheek softly cleaning the tears from his face, it was a cold hand but gave him a warm feeling, a feeling of safety. It wouldn't last long Keith knew that but he still did not want to open his eyes. That’s when the singing started and the noise stopped, Keith loved to hear that song, he didn't understand the lyric and didn't know where it came from but he didn't care, he wanted to her it all the time but just as Keith was started to feel at peace it ended, as he knew it would. The music suddenly stopped and the noise came back louder than before, he could hear shoes hitting the floor with a crazy rhythm, he could hear the clash of swords and screams of the dying, he could hear the laugher of children slowly turning into the laugher of a crazy man. That’s when Keith screamed again, he normally avoided making too much noise but it was too much right now, he couldn't take it. But his scream started fading giving place to a different scream, the scream of a couple and the scream of a kid who cried for help while hiding and begging for his life.

 

This is when it got complicated, sometimes Keith would open his eyes here and find himself in his room, covered in seat and nothing going on, no one watching him, no noise surrounding him. But sometimes Keith opened his eyes and he could see it, a crazy smile covered in blood and a laugher that could scare anyone away. Sometimes he would open his eyes and be greeted by a beautiful man who was sitting in his bed next to him, looking at him with longing and so much love, but at the same time with sadness and fear, Keith didn't know much about this man, except that he wanted something from him, something that hadn't made much sense to Keith until some weeks ago,.

 

Keith just knew a few things about the man who would sit next to him some days when he woke up, he knew that the man wore a long white cloth in a Greek style, he used a golden crow that decorated his chocolate brown short messy hair and combined with a couple bracelets he wore which defined him as a prince from far and long ago, he knew that his dark skin was decorated with beautiful freckles that remained him of the stars, he knew that the hand that cleaned the tears from his cheek and the singing that gave him peace were his, he knew that he could only see this man when he was dreaming or close to the ocean, he knew his name was Lance and he knew that Lance loved him, he loved him to a level Keith could never comprehend and that also scared him sometimes. 

 

Keith knew Lance was angry at him but he didn't know why, sometimes when Keith opened his eyes and found this man at his side he will be crying and begging Keith to come back to him, to come to his side and be together forever somewhere no one would hurt them ever again. Keith had once decided to do what this man told him but it hadn't worked as planned, he had just ended up with more problems and people worrying about him and for months he woke up to Lance crying at his side begging for forgiveness but at the same time still wanting Keith to come and be with him. Lately, Keith had been thinking of trying again but then something he never expected happened. Lance appeared somewhere else, he was no longer just something Keith dreamed of sometimes or heard when he walked close to the sea. Lance now was also Allura's friend, a guy from overseas that became friends with her and Shiro thanks to Matt and Pidge Holt. A guy the same age as Keith, outgoing and handsome. The first time Keith saw a picture of him he didn't know what to think, his first thought was that he found the man of his dreams in reality, but he quickly found some differences, this Lance had less freckles, he didn't seem as strong or responsible as the one in his dreams. And the most important detail, this Lance would flirt with any girl and would never say he wants to be with Keith, that he thinks he's beautiful or wishes they could be next to each other, this is exactly the reason Keith decided to stay away from real Lance and continue living with his dream.

 

But this wasn't an easy task when Allura, Shiro and Matt were constantly talking to him or about him, it made Keith annoyed, angry and really sad, he just wanted to be with his friend and with the Lance that haunted his dreams, he just wanted to sleep and dream a eternal dream next to the Lance that loved him. So when the Lance of his dream woke him one night and told him a new plan to be together Keith freaked out, he didn't want to do more thing, didn't want to follow more plans, he just wanted to go and dream a better dream, to continue hanging out with his friends the way they used to when they were children. But dream Lance wouldn't let him, that Lance wanted too much from Keith and gave him nightmares when he didn't want to do what he was told, so when the horror came back to Keith's dreams to a point where he was scared of going to bed, he decided to follow the plan. Sadly, the nightmares didn't stop and when Keith saw dream Lance again and begged him to save him, to stop the horrors in his head, his lover just smiled sweetly and promised it would be over as soon as they were together again.

 

So this time when he woke up and the noises appeared, the hand cleaned his tears, the laugher, the music, all of it, Keith decided to keep his eyes closed and wait, he didn't want to see any of it, he didn't have the energy to deal with anything right now, he just wanted to be in peace, but then his phone ringed. Keith winced at the sudden loud noise and quickly grabbed his phone to see what it was, he took a deep breath before opening his eyes ready to whatever he would see, he tried to ignore everything expect his phone and quickly opened the notification, it was a message, he sighed and checked the hour in the corner of the screen, it was too early for anyone to actually expect him to answer but when he put his phone down he felt that same soft and cold hand that cleaned his tears slowly move his hair away from his face and with his melodic voice he hummed a lullaby to calm Keith, trying to pull him back in his dreams, when Keith turned around to see him Lance smiled _"you promised we'll be together"_ he said almost in a whisper while slowly moving down and kissing Keith's temple _"come back to sleep with me please"_ Keith was so tempted to do as he was told but he knew that it would probably end up in more nightmares, he tried to close his eyes again and think better of his options but when he looked at the Lance sitting next to him it was like all options except this one had disappeared, this was the only option where Keith knew he would be at complete peace one day and next to the Lance that loves him.

 

So he had to follow the plan, he looked at his phone once again and had to read the message a couple times before thinking of a good answer, when he clicked send he immediately felt Lance hugging him from behind holding him close and Keith could only think that this was what he had chosen, he had chosen to live for his dream. So, he went back to sleep and the nightmares started once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all comments I read them all even if I dont answer some (I'm just super awkward and dont know what to answer) I love you all and sorry for kinda late update I was really busy and tired today


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a beautiful woman  
> So a boy decided to write him a story

_Once upon a time a young woman walked around the garden surrounding the castle of the kingdom she lived in. She smiled when she found her best friend sitting where he usually did and started walking towards him to say hi when she noticed that he seemed surprised and was holding a hope over the edge of their land so instead of walking closer she hid behind a bush curious on what the prince was doing. She went wide eyed when she saw another man climbing up the rope, it was a strong looking man wearing some kind of strong dark armor, it wasn't like the armor the guards in Altea used, compared to the guards of Altea this man looked ready for any kind of war. The woman could see the amazement in her friend's face as he started at this unknown man and she couldn't really blame him, this man was nothing like what they were used to, he was extremely pale and had big dark eyes and long black hair and although he seemed ready for war he also looked like he was part of some kind of delicate and beautiful piece of art. The man and the prince started talking both of them staring at each other in a lovestruck way and the woman didn't know what to do, she had to get a guard and tell him there was a stranger with the prince or something but instead she just got up and started to slowly walk towards the pair of men "L-Lance...who is this man?.." The woman said when she got close enough for the prince to hear her and both men turned their heads to look at her "Allura! you wont believe this!" Allura looked at the prince who smiled widely and she could immediately see the happiness in hes friend's eyes and couldn't help but smile but then she turned to look at the other man and her smiled faltered, from far she could see he had dark eyes but she hadn't imagined they were this dark._

_"This man comes from down there! from the forest!! isn't it amazing?!"  Lance sounded so exited and got up to hold his friends hands and pull her closer to where they were sitting "he says that he climbed the trees because he heard my singing and wanted to find out where it came from" The prince blushed slightly and his gaze wouldn't leave the pale man who just smiled slightly nodding to confirm what the prince said "he seems like a good man don't you think Allura?" Lance smiled as he finally looked at his friend searching in her face for some kind of confirmation of what he was saying but the woman didn't know what to say, she was the type of person to believe that everyone had at least a little of good in them but something about this man made her confused but she still nodded when she saw the smile in the prince's face._

_Lance moved back to the man and held his hands to pull him to his feet, the man and the prince were almost the same height and Allura noted that although Lance couldn't keep his eyes from the stranger the other man kept avoiding the princes eyes like scared of looking, Lance hugged the mans arm and started guiding him around the garden starting to ask him about where he came from the man answering with short answers and not enough information which made him seem extremely suspicious in Allura's eyes but Lance just looked more and more interested in the man next to him._

_The woman had the feeling she should stop them, get the prince away from the stranger her brain kept telling her but then she saw them lock eyes and if anyone asked she would say the world stopped for that second, and for that eternal second only the two men existed, she could see the way their eyes connected and shinned with an inexplicable magic, Allura could see real happiness in Lances blue eyes and the way her friends face changed like if he had just found something amazing something he never wants to let go of and Allura almost cries. She didn't want to be the one to stop that happiness, she didn't want to be the one to make time continue and let that one second in the past so she ran, while the two men were distracted in each others eyes Allura ran._

_She ran to the castle looking around for anyone to go outside and get the stranger away from Lance but the only person she couldn't see anyone and when she turned around to search outside she saw Lance at the door "oh there you are Allura! I get my eyes off of you for a minute and then you disappear, anyway I need to talk to my parents so could you make me a small favor?" he smiled at her and there was no way Allura could say no to her best friend when he smiled at her like that so she nodded "I had to leave him outside by the garden because I need to tell my parents about his arrival before letting him come in so could you please go and make him some company while I search for my parents? I swear I wont take long" he started walking towards his parents room not looking back at his friend so he didn't get to see how she went wide eyed and looked scared, she didn't want to be alone with that dangerous man but maybe this could be her chance. So she went and as Lance had told her, the man was standing in the garden looking at some flowers. Blue flowers, Lance liked those._

_The man was going to pick one up but stopped himself looking around a little more like searching for something and when he turned around he saw Allura glaring at him, but that didn't seem to bother him since he didn't glare back or anything, he just bowed his head slightly as greeting and went back to looking at flowers, his face completely emotionless "who are you?" she asked glaring at the back of the head of the man who didn't dare look her way again "I'm no one, a simple knight who left his kingdom and was guided here by a beautiful voice" he talked as if scared of saying the wrong thing "why are you here?" the knight stayed silent for a little before picking up one of the small blue flowers "it wasn't my intention to bother you, I was just curious of the owner of that beautiful voice and climbed a tall tree, it was Lance who saw me and started trying to talk to me, he then got that rope and told me to come up here... do you think this blue resembles his eyes?" the man finally glances at Allura showing her the delicate blue flower, she didn't answer so he just turned his attention back to the flowers "I know, his eyes are a different blue.. a lot deeper and with more emotion...but then this blue resembles your eyes miss" Allura frowned hearing the man and looked at the tiny flower as the knight took some steps closer "a light blue full of hope" the knight hands Allura the flower and she takes it confused "you want me to leave don't you?" the woman looked into the knights eyes and although they still looked dark and made her scared they had something new in them, something that confused her even more, the knight took the flower from her hand and then placed it behind her ear smiling slightly, she blushed and looked away from the man. Her heart started beating faster._

_"I don't trust you" she said without thinking twice "I don't expect you to" he answered calm like if he heard that often "I want you to go away soon"  she said taking a step closer, he took another a step closer too "then I will" now she was confused "Lance wants you to stay" the man tilted his head slightly a question in his face "he said that?" Allura was not someone who would be at a loss for words but looking at the man in front of her left her speechless, was this the same thing that had happened with Lance? was this the reason he looked so lovestruck when with this man? was it some kind of magic? "not exactly, but I could see it in his face" she wanted to look away but looking at the strangers eyes was hypnotizing, she wanted to look away but instead took another step closer "unless he asks me stay I will leave, I understand this is not my home" he took a step closer, Allura would normally keep her distance from anyone but she couldn't move away "but it could be" the words escaped her lips before she could think about it and the man in front of her took her hand and lifted it, his thin pale lips kissing the dark skin of her hand. It was like time had stopped once again and Allura didn't know what to do, her heart was definitely beating faster and by the warm feeling in her cheeks she was sure she was blushing. This man in dangerous her brain said, this man is exactly the different we have been searching for all our life her heart said._

_But from somewhere else, close enough to hear the knight's and the woman's voices the prince stood, he frowned, he didn't know what this feeling was, it was some kind of anger towards his childhood best friend, he wanted her to get away from the knight, he was the one who found him, he was the one who told him to come up, he was the one to become his friend first. then why? why was he talking to her like that? why was he giving her flowers? Lance had never felt like this before and he didn't want to feel this ever again. He had to stop it, he had to stop them, he had to stop her, he had to get her away from the knight, Lance's knight, it was his not hers, he wanted the man for himself and wouldn't let anyone take him away from him, no one would stop him he thought, he'll be mine no matter what life, I'll find him always and I'll take him with me, I'll do anything to have him with me._

Lance woke up gasping for air and quickly looked around, he was laying down in the sofa of the living room his laptop in front of him, it was still early so he had probably fallen asleep while writing, the young man took deep breaths to calm his breathing as he looked around the apartment, no moon guy, he checked his phone, no new messages. He sat up trying to process what had just happened. It isn't like Lance didn't dream, he had nice dreams all the time, but they usually weren't like this, they were normally simple nice things but this time it was like if he were watching a movie, he could remember every second and dialog that passed, but he wasn't seeing the story from the eyes of a character like he usually did when he had dreams about his story, expect for the last part. Lance knew the feeling at the last really well but he had never felt it to such level, the prince of his story was jealous but it was a jealousy Lance had never seen and scared him. He tried thinking more of the dream (hallucination? vision?) it was a part of the story he had never seen, that was Allura, not just the name it was the Allura he knows, the same simple smile, the same voice, the same hair, the same everything. Allura had never been a part of Lance's story, he didn't know her when he had started writing it, he met her not that long ago and this story had existed for him since he was a child, then why was she a part of it all of a sudden. Why was he suddenly seeing so many thing that he didn't see before? that confused him. Why would this eventually take him to? that scared him.

 

Lance wrote down everything he saw in his dream before getting up and going to the bathroom to clean the his face with some water, the fact that he was stuck at his apartment didn't mean he would stop taking care of his looks but when he looked at the mirror he almost screams, it was like looking at someone different, it looked like him but with some small differences and Lance was sure whoever this was was glaring at him with all the hate in the world but when Lance blinked it was his reflection, his normal reflection. He was going crazy Lance thought before remembering the last part of his dream once again "he'll be mine no matter what life" Lance repeated the words he had heard in his dream confused. yep, he was definitely going crazy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time a beautiful woman and a knight met. The woman wanted him but the world had other plans.  
> So a boy decided to write him a story.

_Once upon a time a beautiful woman and a knight met, both of them from different places and with different destinies but their paths got tangled together thanks to their relationship to a young prince. The beautiful woman, Allura, was the prince's best friend and future wife. Allura loved adventure and although she loved the kingdom where she lived she always dreamed of more, of a different place, so when the mysterious knight came to the kingdom she couldn't help but get exited, not expecting the prince's reaction. She was standing close to the knight her light blue eyes staring at his dark ones when she heard the prince's voice "Allura may I talk to you please?" The woman stiffened not recognizing the tone in her friend's voice and stole one last glance from the knight but he was looking at the prince, his eyes were shinning and Allura wished they would shine that way when he looked at her. She walked to the prince who smiled at the knight before turning to look at his childhood best friend and his face became cold, it was something Allura had never seen before "What's wrong Lance?" she asked starting to get nervous by the way the prince acted, he smiled sweetly but his eyes and voice showed anger "My parents said the knight could stay but I have a little something to ask from you, don't get close to the castle while he's in here" Allura frowned confused but Lance just smiled more "thank you, see you another day" then he walked to the knight not once looking back at his friend who stared at him wide eyed. It hurt, not just her friend asking her to stay away, but also the fact that she wouldn't be able to talk to the knight again. She walked away for now. Lance might be a prince and all but Allura never liked to follow his orders._

"Hey guys, has any of you ever had the same dream repeatedly?" Asked Allura as he put her pen down not being able to concentrate on doing homework the dream she had earlier bothering her too much, the three boys sitting with her looking up from their own paper or computers to stare at her confused. "I have" Keith quickly answered and took a sip of his coffee as everyone turned to look at him expecting him to say more "I keep dreaming the Aliens will finally come and take me away" Allura pouted as she threw an eraser at her friend who was now laughing. Shiro shook his head in a disappointed dad way but he had a small smile in his face and turned back to look at Allura "why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

 

Allura looked at Shiro and shrugged, she didn't really know why she asked, when she was little she used to have this dream, sometimes some little details were different but the most of it was the same, and the most important part in the most of this dreams was that she was always in love with some knight and she could clearly recognize who this knight was from the first moment she actually met him, in that orphanage so many years ago "its just a little question that's been bugging me for a while" She smiled at Shiro who simply smiled back and held her hand before going back to his homework.

 

"I once had a weird dream too, and I started having it again" Matt suddenly said and everyone looked at him, Matt is Shiro's best friend and usually hangs out with them but he's normally quiet or saying something really weird, Keith put his elbows on the table and leaned closer to Matt who started looking nervous and Keith whispered "do you also dream about the aliens?" Matt laughed and Allura took Shiro's eraser and threw it at Keith as he moved back laughing "I mean yes of course I dream about the aliens" answered Matt "but I actually meant a really weird dream, its like a different dimension and honestly I don't do anything much, at least not something important but like Pidge is there and they are this really important person and  friends with some important people too and I'm not really sure about all thats going on because for some reason I'm hiding but from what I understand its like the end  of the world and the sky is falling or something like that?" Matt looked at his friends searching their faces for any kind of reaction, both Shiro and Allura try to make sense of the dream but then Keith lets out a loud gasp and covers his mouth trying to hide his stupid smile and Allura is already going to grab Matt's eraser when the black haired boy quickly says while ducking behind one of Shiro's books "you dream of being in the chicken little movie!!" Allura got up and threw the eraser at Keith as he laughed trying to hide behind the textbook screaming "the sky is falling!!" but this time she was also laughing.

 

Allura could admit it, when she had met Keith she had fallen for him and they were best friends, always there for each other and they knew each other well enough for Allura to know Keith would never fall in love with her and she was ok with that, she was dating Shiro and they were all good friends but seeing the dream again kind of scared her, did it mean she was having feelings for the younger boy again? no way, she doesn't even know if Keith likes girls or boys or anyone at all! god knows many people have asked the guy out and he keeps rejecting everyone! what could ever make her think things would be different for her? They've been friends forever and he had never shown any interest and now she was with someone who loved her deeply. Then  _why_  did she have that dream again?

 

"Earth to princess Allura! helloooo?" Allura blinked as a hand passed in front of her eyes and she slapped it away, it was Keith and he was looking at her worried, Shiro also looked worried "I'm sorry I was just thinking" she said with a simple smile to which Keith only answered "you were staring at me" He looked confused but she just shrugged trying to get him to stop thinking about it. Shiro put his hand in her arm getting her attention, when she looked at him he smiled a silent question in his face _are you alright?_  But Allura didn't know what to answer. She was so confused. She just smiled and nodded.

 

A few minutes passed and Allura managed to work a bit more in her homework, Matt had already finished and was asking Keith to help him get some girl's number, the new girl at Coran's cafeteria, Allura didn't know her well but it seemed like she was pretty popular. Keith didn't seem to care about her, he was teaching her how the cafeteria worked but it seemed like she just wouldn't learn because she kept asking for Keith's help all the time. Poor girl was probably trying to ask him out. She didn't have a chance. _But what if she did?_ Allura asked herself and she looked at the woman at the counter, she was playing with a phone smiling at it and every once in a while she would glance at Keith. She was cute, tall but not as tall as Allura, long pail blond hair and big brown eyes. The type of girl who could have anyone they wanted. _Even Keith?_  Allura didn't notice she was glaring at the girl until someone tapped her shoulder, it was Shiro with that worried face. Oh she didn't deserve him, he was too good and here she was being jealous of a girl she hasn't even properly met jut because she might have a chance with a boy she never had. 

 

Allura looked at her boyfriend "I'm sorry Shiro I just cant think straight today" he held her hand and kissed it softly, he was too sweet. "do you want me to take you home?" She shook her head and kissed his cheek "I'll be fine" he squeezes her hand gently before looking back at his work trying to decide if he should continue or try and get his girlfriend to talk. Allura wasn't one to talk much about her feelings so he was sure she would probably get upset if he tried but he was worried about her, so maybe later when they were going home and no one was around.

 

From the other side of the cafeteria Keith was now looking at his childhood friend who still looked like something was really bothering her. _Weird dreams._ What a big coincidence that she had asked about weird dreams. And then Matt's dream made sense with what he already knew of the story but he couldn't connect it. His Lance hadn't told him anything about the end of the world so he would have to ask him that night. Keith heard a small laugh and he turned to look at the girl sitting in the counter next to him, the new girl, Nyma. She was nice, friendly, didn't bother Keith as much as other people but she was always flirting, it kinda remained him of someone else "what are you laughing at?" he asked smiling at her, she just shrugged, she was pointing a phone at him. Weird, her phone had a big pink case with bunny ears but this one was simple. Red and Black.

 

...wait...

 

That was HIS phone case!

 

"What the hell are you doing with my phone?!" she laughed more and he tried to grab it but she moved away "hey give it back" Keith didn't have anything to hide and honestly the fact that she had his phone might be his fault, he totally left it on the counter and was too lazy to put a password. "I'm just trying to get a nice picture of your beautiful face" she said while laughing, before clicking something on the screen and handing Keith the phone, he took it from her and took some steps back as he checked the phone, when he looked at the screen he saw in a corner that the selfie camera was the one recording so he could see his own face but the rest of the screen was taken by someone else, a young boy with dark skin and messy brown hair, the guy stared at him wide eyed _he has really pretty blue eyes_ Keith thought. Keith was totally staring at him. He looked so much like his Lance. "hi" a small voice distracted him from his thoughts and he bit his lip. They didn't just look alike their voices were pretty much the same. Keith looked at the guy's eyes and wanted to answer him, he simply didn't know what to answer. _just say hi!_  his brain kept screaming and he was going to do it but a loud noise distracted him and when he looked back at the screen there was a simple imagine displaying the words "Call Ended" and his finger was in the hang up button. Nyma was looking at him confused and he glared at her "I-I'm sorry, I accidentally texted him while trying to text Coran from your phone and he is super nice! and totally into you! and I thought you were friends so I decided to have some fun and asked if he wanted to video chat" The girl looked so sorry as she looked at Keith, his face didn't change, he was glaring at her but his face didn't look angry, it was cold, dark. "Don't touch my phone without my permission" was all he said before going to the back of the cafeteria. Allura was seeing the whole thing from the table with her two friends and smiled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS IF YOU CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS!!   
> AS ALWAYS I LOVE YOU ALL WHO READ THIS AND EVERYONE WHO COMMENTS IS ALWAYS ON MY HEART I LOVE YOU AND YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY IM WRITTING THIS STORY.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time they decided to make a promise  
> So a boy decided to write them a story

_Once upon a time the prince Lance hugged the knights arm as he guided him through the castle smiling as he stared at his deep dark eyes, he didn't look back knowing his friend was probably still there and the knight didn't look at her either, he was just looking at the prince, just the way Lance wanted it. "Is it normal to give people you don't know flowers where you come from?" asked the prince not being able to forget how his knight had carefully placed that flower in his friend’s hair, the knight thought about the question for a couple seconds before answering calmly "I don't know, I don't think its common but I doubt it’s weird" the knight smiled as he looked at the prince directly into his eyes. oh, how he loved those eyes. "I think it is normal when one wants to become closer to someone else" the knight said after a short silence and the shine in the princes eyes suddenly disappeared "So you wish to be closer to Allura?" the prince said not even trying to sound calm his tone easily revealing how much it bothered him, the knight frowned slightly and stopped walking to stand in front of the prince not taking his eyes off of him and holding both his hand, the knight quickly thought that he really liked Lance's hands, he especially liked holding them. "No, it is you who I wish to get close to my dear prince" Lance took a step back moving his hands away from the knights "I am not your prince and you gave her the flower, not me" the knight looked at his own hands before looking back up at Lance who's eyes stopped showing anger and now proved the sadness in his voice "I didn't find a flower beautiful enough for you" the knight said looking back up at the prince who avoided his gaze, the knight knelled in front of the young prince who went slightly wide eyed staring at him as the knight took his hands again with extreme care "I promise I'll give you flowers one day my dear"  the knight place a soft kiss in Lance's hands and when he looked at his face he could see his blue eyes shining and a small tinge of red in his cheeks. The prince didn't know how to answer to that and tried to keep his eyes on the knight as he mumbled "I am not your dear” to which the knight only smiled and started placing more small soft kisses to his hands "But I wish you would be one day" The prince couldn't hide his smile as he knelled in front of the knight to be at eye level with him "Then stay. Stay with me and prove it. Promise you will not leave my side and I promise I will become yours" the two men stared at each other’s eyes in silence for a minute before the knight talked again "That is a dangerous promise for a prince to make" Lance's smiled never left his face as he moved closer to the knight cupping his face softly "It is for a prince but it is also everything for a boy in love"_

 

Lance was writing happily when he heard his phone, he had taken a break after the whole mirror hallucination thing happened and when he got back at his laptop he had lots of inspiration and managed to write for a long time, before he knew it the sky was starting to look darker and darker. Lance smiled proudly as he looked at his work, he was truly a great writer. If only he could use this talent with that damn story haunting him. He sighed as he grabbed his phone wondering who dared interrupt him smiling when he saw the name at the top of the screen but frowning confused when he saw the message.

 

Mysterious: Coran!

Mysterious: Keith is going to teach me to make the cakes everyone loves!! (。＞ω＜）。

Mysterious: but we dont have eggs!!! QAQ

Mysterious: could you bring some plz??

Lance: wrong contact baby

Lance: you know how to use emoticons???

Lance: why you never use them with me?! :c

Mysterious: SHIT

Mysterious: IGNORE THAT I BEG YOU

Lance: ??ok??

Lance: but now I want cake

Lance: do I get cake???

Mysterious: sorry I am not your friend

Lance: I thought we had already gone over this sweetheart

Mysterious: OH

Mysterious: OH I KNOW WHO YOU ARE ヽ( ★ω★)ノ

Lance: I mean we played ten questions

Lance: Allura tells you all kinds of bs about me

Mysterious: YOU DONT KNOW WHO I AM ≧ω≦

Lance: I know the basis and Allura showed me how you look

Lance: so I guess I know a little

Lance: you ok??

Lance: those are a lot of words in capital letters

Mysterious: oh so what do you think about me?~~~ ;)

Mysterious: am I sexy?~~~ ;))

Mysterious: do you like this sexy bod?~~~~ ;)))

Lance: ok I'm 99.9% sure you're drunk right now

Lance: or allura has your phone

Mysterious: both of those are wrong!!

Mysterious: but I am seriously curious

Mysterious: did you like what you saw?~~

Mysterious: woow you legit left me in seen for like 5 minutes

Mysterious: I am sorry but I will not let you keep flirting with my friend

Mysterious: I will not accept a guy who cannot appreciate my friend's sexy bod

Lance: I KNEW IT WAS SOMEONE ELSE

Mysterious: and you lost the test to know if you were good enough for my buddy u.u

Lance: WAIt

Lance: I CAN DO BETTER

Lance: I THINK SHES SUPPER PRETTY

Lance: REALLY LIKE THE BLOND HAIR

Lance: AND SHE SEEMS SUPER CUTE

Lance: ......

Lance: well not who's leaving who in seen

Mysterious: holyfucc

Mysterious: you got that totally wrong

Mysterious: oh my baby jesus

Lance: I did???????

Lance: ??wat??

Mysterious: ok serious question because I really care about my friend here

Mysterious: are you into girls?

Lance: yes

Lance: but also boys

Mysterious: so you're bi

Lance: yeh

Mysterious: alright

Mysterious: I accept that 

Mysterious: but I have to tell you 

Mysterious: when Allura showed you you totally saw someone else

Lance: I did?

Lance: well shit

Lance: I'll have to stalk Allura's facebook page again

Mysterious: WAIT

Mysterious: I CAN SHOW YOU

Mysterious: just dont be rude when you see my friend or I'll definitely go all the way to wherever you live and kick your butt

Lance: I mean I already got that message from Allura and Shiro

 

the young man jumped in surprise as the notification for a video call appeared and he quickly looked at his reflection in his laptop to make sure he looked presentable and not like someone who's been sitting in front of a laptop for a whole weekend only drinking coffee and energy drinks and eating the first thing he finds in the fridge. He took a deep breath and smiled as he accepted the call, at the other side of the screen was a cute girl with blond hair in pigtails and brown eyes, she smiled as she saw him waving a little "hi! I'm the girl you totally confused with my friend!" her voice was beautiful and Lance could've fallen in love right there. "My name's Nyma" she said as she noticed how he wasn't talking "by the way I am so sorry for the first texts I send you, I'm new at the coffee shop and don't have Coran's number and I have to admit I didn't even check the names for longer than a second" she seemed friendly decided Lance and he was totally right with the she seems cute thing.

 

"it's fine I needed a break" he said as he smiled at her "the name's Lance" he said adding a small wink making her giggle "I know dummy, that's the name saved in here, that's how I knew who you were" Lance was suddenly really curious about what she knew about him. Did Allura talk about him a lot? did the mysterious friend do? what do they say about him? "so you know my name, I wonder what else you know about me that I don't" he tried to stay calm as he stared at her big brown eyes, Lance noticed she also had a couple little freckles in her cheeks "I know you're an annoying flirt" Lance let out a gasp as he heard that clutching a hand to his chest in an offended manner making the blond girl laugh.

 

"alright now I really have to talk to you seriously. you see, I just started working here and honestly basically everyone thinks I'm a huge flirt and I mean yeah I flirt a bit every once in a while but they think I'm just working here because I need the money and I don't care about the cafeteria an well in general they don't like me very much" she stopped to look at him wondering if he was really listening, Lance just kept looking at her nodding to signal her to continue "but apparently I'm not the only one with kind of a reputation. My friend, the person you've been flirting with, is a huge heart breaker. And if someone isn't falling in love they think my friend is cold and rude. And if I'm being totally honest I've been in both sides. And although yeah I do need the money I really like working here, I've come to this cafeteria since I moved here and I always say my friend behind that counter, even at a young age they were helping around here" Lance smiled, it sounded like this mysterious friend was a nice person, but to have such a reputation meant there might have been some details that Nyma wasn't telling him, something Lance didn't blame her for, after all Lance was just an annoying flirt and a complete stranger to her

 

"So when I started working here and no one wanted to talk to me for longer than a minute, this friend decided to help me, he started teaching me everything I needed to know and even more, he's actually going to teach me how to bake! they're one of the sweetest persons on earth if you take the time to know them and if what I was thinking when talking to you for two minutes is right your type is the typical cute blond girl" she looked at him like waiting for him to confirm it, but Lance didn't want to, he totally liked blonds, he loved how people with light colored hair looked in general and maybe half of the people he had flirted with were blonds but that didn't mean that was his type, his type were pretty people. So he just shrugged, he didn't deny it but didn't confirm it either Nyma looked at him for a little longer raising an eyebrow before going back to talking "well my friend is not blond, actually they have really dark hair, it actually shines kinda like blueish when the sunlight hits it but its dark and although they can be cute and sweet they won’t be like that with anyone, they can actually be huge jerks. But I don't care, because if you dare say something bad about him oh I will find out and kick your ass because if you can't see how nice he actually is behind all of his bad boy vibe you're not good enough for him"

 

There was a long silence as the girl stared at Lance, the seriousness in her face surprised him, this mysterious person must be surrounded by really good friends, Nyma, Allura and Shiro. A lot of protective and pretty people. Lance thought about all of what he had heard, so this person was a cold jerk who was famous for being a heart breaker but also a sweetheart who bakes and helps people, but that was Nyma's version of this person, that was the way she saw them. Lance didn't know them well enough to make such a judgment yet so he simply smiled deciding to create his own image of this mystery person as time went by "thanks for the info Nyma, you two must be good friends" She smiled and looked around as she said a bit more quietly "I'll try to get his attention so you can see him" So the person was definitely a guy Lance thought he heard her say him a couple times and she had asked if he only liked girls so that made sense. He could hear a small conversation and Nyma laughed as she moved away from someone who was trying to grab the phone.

 

Lance looked at his reflection for a second and it happened again it totally wasn't him but it was? _what the hell?_  he thought as the image in his laptop turned back to him and he decided to think of that later, he looked back at the phone in his hands and saw that Nyma was handing it to someone else. Lance let out a surprised gasp as he saw him. He looked pretty much like the last time he had seen him, except that the small ponytail was missing and Lance could appreciate how long his hair actually was, it looked soft, Lance decided he wanted to be able to touch his hair to see if it was as soft as it looked. Pale skin, and beautiful big eyes, Lance went wide eyed when he saw his eyes. This man looked almost the same as the knight of his story, but they had a huge difference. The knight had dark eyes that shinned and were really pretty, but this guy, he has dark eyes as well but Lance could clearly see they were more violet and he had to admit they shinned a lot prettier than the knight's. He was beautiful. He was the most beautiful person Lance had ever seen and the only thing he was able to say was "Hi" Lance wanted to punch himself, he quickly tried to think of a good pick up line. The beautiful guy at the other side of the screen was also wide eyed and looked nervous he opened his mouth to talk when a loud noise came and he had to look away. A second later his screen went black, the call has ended and Lance was left facing his reflection. Or whoever this was appearing in his reflection, the prince Lance remained himself. Lance decided this time he wouldn't look away, the prince in the reflection seemed to notice and smirked, suddenly lance heard water running, the faucet in the kitchen was on. Lance was definitely freaking out, he ran to the kitchen to turn it off taking his phone with it keeping his eye on the man staring right back at him, but when Lance blinked he had disappeared and his normal reflection was back.

 

Lance cursed under his breath as he looked up and standing next to the door was the prince, he looked just like Lance but with more elegance, the prince looked at Lance grossed out and walked to the living room not caring about Lance following him "w-who are you?" Lance asked not caring about his voice breaking, the prince looked at him and rolled his eyes like if he had just heard the dumbest question ever he then turned to look at the bathroom and suddenly the shower was on, Lance ran to turn it off and when he looked back out at the living room the prince was now standing next to the picture of the moon reflected in the sea, the same picture that the knight had been so interested in the other night. When the prince noticed Lance presence he glared at him and if looks could kill Lance would've been dead in less than a second, the prince started walking towards him and Lance heard his voice, it sounded kinda like if he was underwater or if something was covering his ears so it sounded far away but it was still clear enough " _mine mine mine mine"_ The prince repeated as he walked towards Lance who couldn't move he was starting to panic when a strong voice appeared at his side _"yours"_ The prince lifted his eyes full of rage from Lance and looked at Lance's side going wide eyed, Lance took some deep breaths before looking at his side, the knight was suddenly there, he looked sad and slightly worried, he tried taking a step closer to his prince but the prince that looked like lance took a step back and covered his mouth with a hand as tears starting falling down his face, he shook his head as the look of sadness in his face turned back to anger and suddenly all the faucets and the shower were on again, and the prince was gone. Lance looked at the knight next to him, he was staring at the place where the prince had been and didn't move even when Lance tried to get his attention. So Lance decided to clean the small mess the prince had made, when Lance made his way back to the living room the knight was still standing there but his eyes where now on the floor looking up for a second when he saw Lance approaching him. The knight hugged Lance and Lance hugged him back not caring about how cold the knight felt or about the sound coming from his phone signaling he had a message. He was confused and didn't want to think. He was tired. So he just stayed there hugging his knight. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR COMMENTS AND ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT I LOVE YOU ALL  
> HAPPY NEW YEARS!!
> 
> I know the Nyma part seems kinda meh but I swear I wrote all that for a reason not just because I wanted to  
> also its way too late for me to be writting so I'm really tired please tell me if there are too many mistakes I'll try to reread everything again tomorrow to try and fix some mistakes


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time the end started with a simple talk between a king and knight  
> so a boy decided to write them a story

_Once upon a time the knight had the honor to meet the king and queen of the kingdom of Altea, he was invited by the prince Lance to have dinner and stay the night in the castle with him, and the knight was not able to say no when he looked at the beautiful prince. The rest of the day passed peacefully, the prince showed the knight around the castle and garden only stopping when the sky started getting dark, for the prince it was a thing he saw everyday and he never liked it, he hated the dark but the knight wanted to see, he couldn't believe how such a bright sky would become completely black at a certain hour every day. When the knight and the prince arrived to the dinning room the servants were leaving, they had prepared a simple dinner for the royal family and their guest. The prince motioned the knight to sit next to him and then grabbed his hand to leave a soft kiss on it a smile never leaving his face. That's what the king and queen saw when they entered the room, the knight stood up bowing to the king and queen when he noticed them, the queen smiled at him but the king didn't even look his way keeping his eyes on the prince who stood up putting his hand on the knights shoulder to get him to stop bowing, the prince then hugged the knights arm ignoring the looks his parents where giving him. "mother, father, this is the man I told you about, the one who came from the forest below wanting to hear my singing" The prince introduced his parents to the knight before they could all sit to eat. There was a tense silence that the king broke after some minutes with a question "Does the name Zarkon mean anything to you?" The prince frowned not recognizing the name but he turned to look at the knight who now stared at the king wide eyed and pale, Lance didn't think the knight could be more pale "He is the ruler of the Galra Kingdom" the king nodded and the prince looked at his father confused "But the only kingdom in our world is ours, the kingdom of Altea" The king looked at his son before looking at the knight silently asking him to continue talking, so the knight did "The place where I come from, the land under yours, that's the Galra kingdom, a kingdom of soldiers and darkness. I myself was a knight for the king Zarkon" the last statement made the king and queen look at him like if he had just threatened them, the knight decided to ignore their stares and looked at the confused blue eyes next to him "Zarkon is not a good man, he is cruel and evil but he managed to fool me and made me a soldier, but I accidentally broke a rule, Zarkon wanted me dead so I ran away, I ran to the most dangerous place I knew, the forest" The prince smiled interrupting the knight "That's when you heard my singing!" the knight nodded smiling back at the prince before looking at the king "I am surprised you know of the Galra kingdom, we know nothing of Altea" The king and knight exchanged looks of suspicion when the queen spoke again "you must know that in Altea we don't fight, we have guards but war is not a thing here, this is a kingdom where everything is a piece of art" the knight looked at the queen while she spoke before looking at the prince again, holding his hand under the table away from the king's eyes, the prince's eyes shinned with happiness as the knight simply answered the queen "I know"_

Lance ignored the sound of his phone as he stared at the knight his dark eyes showing worry, Lance smiled slightly "I'm fine, but we have to talk" the knight raised an eyebrow "alright fine, you can't talk but somehow you need to explain me why am I having these crazy hallucinations" Lance held the knight's hand hoping that way he wont go away as he got his laptop "maybe you can try to type what you want to say?" the knight frowned slightly looking at the machine before shaking his head, Lance sighed "fine how do you plan talking to me then, because as far as I know you can just say some words" the knight looked at his feet his face sad "can you try searching for some words that could help me understand?" Lance tried to get the knight to sit down on the sofa with him not taking his eyes off of him as he got his phone out of his pocket and under some pillows so the notification sound would stop bothering him, the knight pointed at the phone "I'm not answering until you give me an explanation, why is that guy so pissed at me? and why does he look like me?" the knight frowned looking away from Lance trying to find a word to explain "and there's also this other guy who looks almost the same as you" that seemed to get the knights attention because he went wide eyed and looked at Lance for a second before looking at the laptop again searching for something "what is it? you said you wouldn't type anything" Lance moved his laptop closer, his writing app wasn't open but his browser was and Allura's profile was there showing many pictures but the knight pointed at one, Lance looked at it, there was Allura and Shiro in the beach but in the back he could clearly see a guy with long black hair, it was the guy from the video call he had earlier with Nyma, the guy he had been texting for a couple days.

 

Lance looked at the knight searching for an explanation to why he was showing him this picture, the knight pointed at the guy again before pointing at himself _"Connected"_ Lance still jumped when he heard that voice. The knight then got up holding Lance's hand, pulling him to the bathroom and pointed at Lance's reflection before pointing at Lance _"Connected"_ Lance guessed that when he pointed to the reflection he meant the ghost of the prince. The knight pointed at the reflection again before pointing at himself _"Love"_ The knight grabbed Lance's hand again to pull him back to the living room pointing at Lance's laptop where that pictured was still showing before pointing at Lance _"Destiny"_  The knight smiled as he noticed Lance had understood him but his smile disappeared when more confusion appeared in Lance's face "wait but if I'm connected to that prince, why is it that I see you and not him?" The knight didn't seem to have an answer to that, so he just looked down at where he was still holding Lance's hand.

 

_The dinner continued with no more mentions of the Galra kingdom, the prince making sure to keep a nice conversation with the knight every once in a while asking some things to his parents. When the dinner finished the prince decided to leave with the knight their fingers laced together, Lance loved holding the knight's strong hands, and the knight loved how long and delicate the prince's hands were . The king stopped them asking to talk to the knight in private, the prince pouted wanted to continue showing the knight around but with a soft squeeze of hands and a small smile the knight told him it was fine, the queen walked towards his son so they could leave together and so the knight was left with the king. The prince and the queen walked together for a little longer before the prince stopped looking back to the door of the dinning room before looking at the queen "Do you think they'll take long in there?" the prince asked his mother who smiled and held his hands as she shaked her head "your father is a man of few words and it seems like your friends doesn't talk much either" the prince frowned "Then why does dad want to talk to him?" The queen gave his son a small smile as she fixed some strands of hair moving them so they wouldn't cover the prince's face "He just wants to make sure your friend is a good person, he is a warrior after all, warriors live in war" The prince moved his mother's hands away from his face still frowning but now more angry and less confused "why? he isn't just a warrior he is... special" The queen could easily notice the small shine in her son's eyes when he mentioned the knight being special and didn't know if she should smile, it seemed like her son had finally found something that made him happy, and she wanted nothing for him but happiness. But even she could tell that letting her son with a Galran soldier was extremely dangerous so instead she just took his hand "Do not worry about it darling, let's wait for your father and your friend somewhere comfier"  The queen basically dragged her son to another room where they could sit and talk, though the prince mostly talked about all the thing's the knight had told him and the stuff they had seen that day. Neither of them really knew how long had passed when they saw the door open, the king walked in smiling when he saw his family and walking to sit between his wife and son but the prince got up and walked to the knight who stood by the door completely ignoring the look of sadness of his mother and the way his father glared at the knight. "let's go somewhere else" the prince talked quietly only loud enough for the knight to hear him before grabbing his hand and starting to walk quickly, after a couple minutes they reached Lance's favorite room, it's walls and ceiling were windows and you could see the small lights coming from the town and the room had small crystals in the windows and floors, the small crystals created colorful lights that gave the room enough light for the prince to be able to see the look of amusement of the knight. None of the crystals would ever shine as beautiful as the knight's eyes did at that moment._

Keith threw his phone to the small sofa at the back room of the cafeteria after sending a last message, Lance wasn't answering him. Keith hadn't planned it this way, Allura and him were supposed to continue giving Lance dumb clues about him. Allura didn't understand why he had made that plan but she seemed to think it was a fun idea so she decided to help him with it, but there was a reason Keith hadn't wanted to talk to Lance directly. He wasn't ready for it, he wasn't ready to start talking to a real Lance, someone completely different from his dream Lance. Keith knew that if he talked to Lance face to face or though a camera he would end up seeing the dream Lance and there was the possibility he would eventually fall in love or something and Keith hated heartbreaks, he had seen Allura heartbroken, he had seen Coran heartbroken, he had seen his own mother heartbroken for so long, Keith wasn't ready to feel his heart breaking yet.

 

"Keith?" a small voice got Keith out of his thoughts and he looked at the door finding Nyma standing with a small brownie, Keith's favorite brownie "I'm sorry pleasedonthateme" she looked so sad and worried that she had ruined their friendship so Keith just smiled a little "its fine I overreacted" Nyma walked closer putting the brownie down before hugging Keith. Keith usually didn't like people hugging him but he knew Nyma wasn't good with words and he could understand, he wasn't really good with words either, they both preferred acting than talking, so Keith hugged back for a little to show Nyma that he forgave her. A small bell sounded signaling someone had entered the cafeteria so Nyma took a last look at Keith before going out to take care of the client. Keith sat down taking a bite of the brownie before looking at where he had thrown his phone, he put the brownie down going to grab his phone when a voice he knew well appeared behind him _"stop talking to him"_ Keith went wide eyed as he turned around finding there the Lance of his dreams, the ghost of a prince. "What are you doing here?" Keith almost never saw the prince away from his dreams or when he wasn't at the beach, the prince smiled and sat down next to Keith getting his arms around Keith's neck, he was colder than usual _"I needed to see you"_  The prince smiled pulling Keith close to give him a small kiss but Keith moved away. The prince looked directly at Keith's eyes deciding to ignore the way the young man had moved away from his kiss  _"why do you want to talk to him?"_  Keith frowned confused glancing at where his phone was before looking back at the prince's eyes "I just wanted to apologize to Lance for hanging up" the prince rolled his eyes and moved hugging Keith's waist and using his shoulder as pillow _"But you didn't hang up, I made you hang up"_ Keith looked at the prince confused and the prince just smiled _"I get jealous easily"_ suddenly the prince's face turned serious and he looked at Keith with anger _"And he is not Lance, I am Lance, he is just trying to take my place"_ the prince stroked Keith's cheek softly _"He is even trying to take you away from me, they all just want you away from me but I won't let them, you're mine and if I cant have you no one will"_ The prince kissed Keith's forehead softly before disappearing.

 

Keith then saw the ocean, the blue of the waves looked so much like the prince's eyes.

 

Some minutes later Nyma went to the back of the room smiling when he saw Keith sitting peacefully, he looked asleep.

 

Keith then felt the cold, a feeling of loneliness and sadness started to surround him.

 

An hour later Nyma went to the back of the room and covered Keith with a jacket using that instead of a blanket, he was shivering.

 

Keith then saw darkness, all around him covered in black and there was no sound anywhere.

 

Then there was an incredible pain and a big white light.

 

it had been a couple hours when Nyma suddenly felt out of breath, she had just been sitting reading some magazine when he got a horrible feeling, she went to the back room where Keith was still sleeping and she could feel tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't understand.

 

Nyma tried to shake Keith to wake him up, she couldn't stop the tears. That's the way Coran found them, Nyma crying for nothing and Keith not waiking up.

 

_"Do you like it? This is my favorite place in the castle" the prince smiled happily as he sat down in the middle of the room pulling the knight down with him "isn't it just beautiful? the town looks so small and the little lights of the houses make it an amazing view" the prince pointed at the town before looking at the crystals "And the most of the kingdom is surrounded by this type of crystal, they're amazing right? they have so many colors and they shine so brightly and then there is the-" Lance stopped talking when he felt a hand on his shoulder, the knight was looking at him with an unreadable face but his eyes and the small tear falling down his cheek betrayed him "what's wrong? why are you sad? don't you like the view?" the prince tried to move closer to the knight reaching out to clean the tear from the knight's beautiful face, the knight managed to look beautiful even when crying but the prince still hated it, he didn't want to see his knight cry ever again "I can't" was all the knight said before holding the princes hand keeping it against his cheek as more tears started falling down his face, the prince didn't know what to do, he wanted to make him stop crying "what's wrong? don't cry I'll fix it! I'll fix anything so you wont cry anymore" the knight shook his head kissing the prince's hand before moving closer and kissing his cheek, the prince hadn't noticed but he was crying too now, why was he crying? "I-I dont understand, please tell me how to help you" the prince begged as he saw the knight get up, the prince hugged his leg so the knight wouldn't walk away "You said you'd stay with me! you promised you'd always be by my side!" the knight didn't move, it was heartbreaking to see such a beautiful prince so sad. The knight didn't want to see it anymore so instead he looked up, up at the darkness, the knight hated the darkness even if he knew it so well. "Your father told me that I could stay the night but as soon as the sun went up I have to leave, he wants me out of Altea" the prince hugged the knight tighter not caring about his voice breaking as he talked "I'll talk to him, I'll hide you from him if necessary but don't leave" the prince kept crying, he had never cried so much "you don't even know me Lance!" the knight was right but Lance didn't care, he felt like if he had found something important in his life, something that would change his life forever, something that could make him happy no matter what, someone he could hold onto when the night came and the darkness appeared, someone to hold close, someone who would hold him close. "But I want to know you, and we promised!" the prince got up blue eyes locking with dark ones "I don't care if you leaving was the king's orders, you are not from Altea he is not your king. But I am your prince, that is what we promised, I'm yours, I'm your prince, so obey me and stay with me!" The prince was screaming and suddenly the floor was shaking._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again if you see mistakes please tell me english is not my first language and as always I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS AND THANKS FOR READING THIS REALLY FREAKING LONG FIC


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time the end started with a game of chess  
> So a boy decided to write a story

_Once upon a time the world started shaking and everyone walked out of their homes confused by what was happening, the guards ran to the castle quickly searching for the royal family and soon almost the whole kingdom was standing at the royal garden waiting for someone to give them an explanation, the queen was trying to calm everyone down searching the crowd for her son who she hadn't seen but the guards had promised her that he had walked out of the castle with the knight. Allura walked between the crowd helping some people calm down when she saw them, the prince was standing somewhere far from the crowd, she probably wouldn't have noticed him if she had not been searching, she hid behind a tree and looked at him, he was crying. Allura was about to ran to his side not wanting to see him cry but a hand at her shoulder stopped her, she looked around and saw a tall man with dark hair except for a short white part at the front, he shook his head slowly before hiding behind the same tree as Allura looking at the prince who was still crying, when Allura turned to see the prince she noticed the knight who she had not seen before his dark hair and clothes hiding him in the darkness, the knight was kneeling in front of the prince holding his hands and kissing them softly the prince wouldn't look at him keeping his eyes towards the light, Allura remembered just how much the prince was scared of the darkness._

_Allura could not really hear what the knight said when he stood up trying to make the prince see him, as the prince tried hiding his face so that the knight would not see the tears that continued falling down his cheeks slowly, and Allura could clearly see the moment the prince's eyes finally met the knights all the sadness in them suddenly combining with another feeling, a feeling Allura had never seen before, the knight kissed the prince's cheek and without a second thought Allura was out of her hiding place "Lance! you're mother is searching for you" the prince jumped in surprise when he heard the woman's voice and quickly cleaned the tears from his face as Allura walked closer grabbing the knight's arm "And I have to talk with you" not waiting for any kind of reaction Allura started walking away pulling the knight with her, she turned back for a second to see the prince saying some words to the man that had been hiding with Allura some seconds ago, then the prince glanced her way glaring daggers at her. But she did not stop walking until she reached the edge, the same edge where she had seen Lance singing so many times and where she saw the knight for the first time. She turned and looked at him but he was not looking at her, he was looking at his hands, Allura cleared her throat to get his attention and after a couple seconds he finally looked up, their eyes meeting once again "I said I wanted you to go away" she did her best to keep a blank face, the knight glanced at the castle for a second before looking back at her "I know, but Lance asked me to stay, the king accepted me staying this night but I would've left tomorrow early" Allura frowned, the king was a nice man she did not understand why he would just kick him out but who was she to talk, she did not trust the knight either. Allura was great at reading the emotions in people's face and although some were harder to read than others, there were always emotions that people found impossible to hide, and right now she could see the way the knight was fighting to keep a blank face while sadness threatened to break him and Allura did not know what took over her but she couldn't stop herself from talking "You know Lance and me are supposed to marry one day?" a flash of confusion crossed the knights face as he shook his head, of course he didn't know, Allura continued "But something tells me Lance wishes to spend his time with someone else now" The knight tilted his head slightly, he looked cute doing that, Allura tried to ignore that thought "you are that someone, he wants you" a small smile appeared in his face as he looked down at his hands, the knight looked at the woman again and took a step closer "And what do you want princess?" Allura blushed going wide eyed "I am not a princess" the knight took a step closer "I'm sorry for the confusion, you're as pretty as a princess. Now you've told me what the prince wants, but what do you want?" Allura didn't want to answer, she didn't know what to answer, so she just moved closer pulling the knight down to press their lips together._

"What do you mean I can't see him?!" Allura wanted to scream, she had ran as soon as she got the message from Coran, she had just been at the cafeteria some hours ago, and now Matt won't let her enter the hospital to see Keith. Allura didn't know if she should thank him for that or not, Allura hated that hospital, her father had died in that hospital, and every time she came here it was because something bad had happened, usually something concerning Keith, so Allura tried to stay as far from that hospital as she could since the last time she had come to see her friend. Matt knew just how much she really hated that place and how many bad memories it brought to her so he was trying to keep her out. Matt was a good friend. But Allura didn't want a good friend right now, she wanted to see Keith.

 

"Matt, is alright, we have to see him"Allura smiled as she heard her boyfriend approaching, Shiro smiled at her before looking back at Matt "Thank you for worrying but it's ok, we'll be alright" Matt just stared at the couple for some seconds, he knew that they could easily walk past him and they knew that too but he still worried, he had been there too after all, he also had bad memories at that hospital, the only reason they kept coming to this hospital in emergencies was because it was the best hospital close to both their school and cafeteria that wasn't way too expensive. When he first walked in to help Coran and Nyma bring Keith he almost screams, he had to walk outside to calm himself down before being able to walk back inside, Nyma was crying so he hugged her trying to help her calm before calling a taxi so she could go home, and he had only seen Coran this serious once before, also at that fucking hospital, but this time there was another feeling in his eyes, guilt. They had found Keith at Coran's cafeteria after all, Coran tried to help them all, he was like a cool uncle and cared so much for all of them, Coran loved them all like the family he didn't have anymore. 

 

Matt nodded and he watches as Shiro and Allura basically ran to the entrance of the hospital, Matt decided to call Pidge, he needed to calm down and stop thinking of all those bad memories. And Pidge was friends with Keith, or he thought they were, Keith and Pidge talked some times about crazy alien theories and whenever Pidge came to visit they went to hang out with Keith to watch movies or just talk, Matt didn't really know what his sibling and Keith did but he was happy they were friends, they were both usually quiet but they seemed to be comfortable around each other.

 

"Matt do you have any idea what hour it is over here? why the hell are you calling me?" Matt smiled as soon as he heard Pidge's voice, they was complaining but it was clear they weren't sleeping or even trying to "wait Matt are you crying? I hear sad sniffling what happened?" Matt bit his lip, he hadn't meant to make Pidge worry about him so he tried to smile when he answered "I'm alright Katie I just needed to talk with you" No one called them Katie anymore except Matt and their parents, because they were the only ones Pidge allowed to call them that, but Matt only called them that when he needed to talk about something serious "I also have you some news" Pidge kept quiet so Matt continued "It's about Keith, I don't really know how close you two are or if you even talk that much when you're not here but urm.. remember the accident a year ago?" Matt could hear a small gasp from the other side of the line before Pidge talked again, they talked fast and their voice revealed the worry they were feeling "Of course I remember Matt it was super scary! what happened?! is he-is Keith-" Matt interrupted her before she could finish the question "Keith is alright, well he isn't awake but we don't think he'll get worse than he is right now" Matt could hear the sigh of relief Pidge let out but then there was complete silence broken only second later by the sound of crying "Katie please, he's going to be alright and as soon as he wakes up I'll make him talk to you and when you come to visit you can totally kick his ass" Matt tried to help Pidge stop crying by saying dumb jokes and they seemed to be working slightly but he could still hear the worry and sadness in their voice, Matt wanted to make Pidge happy, that was his job as their older brother but he knew that he wouldn't be able to protect them forever he just wished he could. He turned to go back to the hospital when a voice in his head appeared.

 

_"They haven't found him yet? well I have to say I'm impressed" The scientist stopped working when he hear his sibling's voice, they were talking with someone, and taking in consideration what he knew about his sibling's friends he had to guess it was Hunk, the baker, He and the scientist' little sibling, Pidge, had been friends since little and whenever either of them needed help with anything they would search for each other and well there was also the knight, but he had disappeared one day and no one knew where he was, the king was searching all over him and accusing the knight for many crimes that honestly didn't make much sense, the knight was an honorable man, quiet and intimidating but still a good man, way too good for a galra soldier. The scientist walked closer to the door of his lab trying to hear the conversation better, they were planning on searching for him, the knight had apparently left some kind of clue of where he was. But if they tried to search for the knight, or if Zarkon somehow found out they knew where the knight was they would get in serious trouble. The scientist would usually avoid getting in his sibling's business but this was dangerous, way too dangerous, and Pidge was already on the king's watch list, Pidge was too intelligent and kept their inventions for themselves, the king didn't like that and he would certainly get really pissed if he found out that Pidge and Hunk knew where the traitor knight was hiding. The scientist liked the knight and he would love to help him and he knew that Pidge would never forgive him but he would do anything to protect his family. And right now that meant giving away the knight's location, so he quickly took some stuff and walked out of the house running to the castle. While running he looked up at the dark sky, he remembered what the knight had told him that night, a sand clock, another land on top of theirs, it sounded crazy, but it also sounded like some kind of hope. The scientist arrived at the castle and as soon as he was about to ask the guard to let him in he noticed a loud noise, it was coming from the sky, he looked up and could notice it looked like it was shaking? was the knight right about there being something on top of them? The scientist stood there trying to make sense of what he and the knight had talked about and to connect it to the way the sky had shook, when a voice appeared in his head 'it's starting, the end of the start and the start of the end, go and tell everyone that the sky will shine again and water will clean us all" The scientist went wide eyed and looked around searching for the source of the voice, he didn't find anyone, he turned to go home but suddenly someone hit the back of his head and everything went black_

Shiro got the hospital room before Allura, they had stopped to talk with Coran about Keith's situation when they arrived to the waiting room but he had to see Keith now. But he wasn't expecting this. What was this? He first heard the singing and that confused him a little but then he heard a laugh, he knew that laugh, or at least he thought he did, Shiro tried walking faster and when he got to the room he saw the owner of the laugh. It was Lance. That was definitely Lance, maybe he had never met the boy personally but he had seen enough pictures of him to recognize him, but there was something else that made Shiro confused of this vision of Lance, he was wearing some weird clothing, the only other time Shiro had seen clothes like that had been in a dream and once in a drawing Keith had made. The man that looked like Lance was standing next to the bed where Keith rested and smiled, singing softly as he moved Keith's hair moving it out of his face, the man then seemed to notice Shiro and stared at him before kissing Keith's cheek. When Shiro blinked the man was no longer there and the machine taking Keith's vitals was making some kind of noise, Shiro might not know much about medicine but he knew that wasn't good, he quickly got a nurse and in a couple of seconds a group of nurses were in the room and he was still standing outside confused, Allura and Coran were now with him. Coran was standing completely silent as he looked at the door, waiting for the noise to stop and the nurses to get out of the room. And Allura was crying, she hadn't seen Keith yet and wanted to see him ok, not dying _again_ , she tried to take a small peak at her friend but Shiro didn't let her, she didn't had to see Keith like that. Allura then hugged him, crying in his shoulder and when she looked up at him, it was like Shiro had entered some kind of dream, suddenly there was way too much light around them, Allura's hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing some weird dress, she looked like some kind of princess, a princess from a magical land "Shiro" her voice sounded like it came from far away "Shiro!!" the light was getting brighter and brighter and Shiro wanted to close his eyes but he didn't want to stop looking at Allura "SHIRO!" Then everything was white.

 

Allura cried in Coran's arms as some nurses tried to help Shiro, he had just randomly passed out and Allura was definitely scared, both her best friend and her boyfriend, they had both just been taken from her, some hours later Shiro had woken up but Allura was no longer at the hospital, they talked a little and Shiro promised to take Allura out for breakfast the next day, Matt and Coran had managed to take her out of the hospital, that hospital was a place of bad memories and none of them wanted to be there more time than they had to, she tried to sleep, to rest from all the bad things that had happened that day, she was tired and when she was finally managing to find some calm to sleep her phone started ringing, she glared at it, she didn't want to talk to anyone but she wouldn't be rude, if they were calling her it was probably important. She sat up and heard a voice that sounded pretty much like hers in her head _"The knight and tower are down, its time for the queen to move"_ She didn't think too much about it, she picked up her phone, it was Lance. She picked up and without waiting for Lance to talk she said cold and quickly "Stop talking to Keith"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS UPDATE IS SO LATE IM SO SORRY MY LIFE IS SHIT RIGHT NOW AND I DIDNT HAVE ANY TIME TO FINISH THIS UNTIL NOW
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO COMMENTS AND SUPPORTS THIS REALLY FUCKING LONG FANFIC YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY AND I LOVE YOU ALL
> 
> once again if you see any mistake please tell me and Ill try to edit it later


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time a knight fell and saw the truth  
> So a boy decided to write him a story

_Once upon a time a beautiful woman kissed a knight, the woman wanted the knight to kiss back, for some reason unknown to her she really wanted him to kiss back but she would never know if he was going to do as she wished because she used the distraction to push the knight from the edge. Allura did not look down, she just turned around and covered her ears. If he had fallen from so high up he would probably make noise when hitting the trees or when he hit the floor. Wouldn’t he? Would she even be able to hear it? How far was the floor anyway? They could not see it from the edge so it must be really really far. She tried not to think about it as she walked back to the loud crowd, she lifted her hand to her lips, she could still feel the warm from the kiss. The kiss she would never know if she would get back. Before she knew it tears were running down her face. Why was she crying? a voice in her head was driving her crazy, the voice kept saying 'come back' 'I need you' Allura could recognize it as her voice but a lot more broken. She tried to drown the voice by standing in the middle of the crowd hoping their voices would make the one in her head disappear, she didn't need anyone, she didn't want that mysterious man close to the people she cared about again. But then, why, WHY did her heart feel so broken?_

_At the same time, in a small house in the Galra kingdom a young inventor ran around their house filling a bag with many things, some little inventions, some clothes, some food, some of everything "he hasn't been back in too long Hunk, I have to find him. Matt wouldn't just leave like that" Hunk was standing next to the inventor looking nervous as he helped his smaller friend pack everything, it was clear he would not try to stop them, he had known them for long enough to know nothing would stop the small inventor now "I know Pidge but going against the Galra would just be a suicide and then no one would be able to help Matt" Pidge stopped for a second thinking about that glancing at Hunk and punching his arm in a friendly manner "And that is why I'm going fully prepared and not alone buddy" Hunk let out a relieved sigh before going wide eyed once again panic clear on his face "Oh I'm sorry Pidge I love you and Matt but I can't go with you I'll probably start crying as soon as something goes wrong" Hunk took some steps back as he looked at Pidge who had stopped packing and was looking at a dagger, Hunk knew that dagger well, he had seen it when it was brand new. Pidge turned back to look at the bigger man and smiled, it wasn't true that he would cry, she knew that very well, Hunk was a strong man who cared too much about his friends and he would probably go with Pidge even if he had said he was too afraid "Don't worry buddy, you're not who I was talking about, though it might be nice to have you at my side during this first part of my plan" Hunk raised a curious eyebrow "you already have a plan?" He helped carry the way too big and heavy for someone Pidge sized bag Pidge's smile only got wider and they put the dagger in their pocket "I always have a plan, now let's go to the forest" and so the small inventor and their best friend left town, left the safety of everything they had ever known._

_But back at the altean's throne room safety was all they wanted "It is time for the queen to make her first move, don't you think Shiro?" The woman sat with her back straight as she stroked her son's hair, the prince was sitting on the floor next to her throne and hiding his face in her dress, he had been crying the queen knew that but the prince had made sure that his face didn't show it as much when he had first gone to see her, but after some time the wall the prince had tried to built had broken. Lance was a strong young man but he was also extremely sensible so the queen had taken him to a more private place where he didn't need to hide behind that fake smile the queen hated so much, the only person the queen had let inside the room with them was a guard, a strong man with dark hair except for a part in the front and a scar that went from one cheekbone to the other. The guard looked at the queen as she asked and nodded "I will follow any orders you give" the queen smiled, she liked Shiro's loyalty, he wouldn't doubt any of the queen's orders even if it went against some of her husband's. The queen kissed the top of her son's head before looking at the guard, she gave him a quick order and he left, she kept smiling humming a song she knew her son liked as she thought 'move the tower, get the enemies knight, the king then will move to safety but the queen will lead the rest of the army' Her smile only grew as the song went on and she closer her eyes, the knight was asleep and the tower confused but still following orders, that good poor foolish man._

Lance smiled when his call was finally answered, he knew it was really late but he had tried to call and message the mysterious friend. No, Keith, Nyma had said something about a Keith and Lance had definitely heard that name before so that was probably the guy he had been talking with. So Lance had tried to call Keith, to message him, to answer those text that Keith had send while Lance was too busy trying to get a ghost knight talk to him about that dumb story that seems to suddenly want to take over his life. And although Lance's life had started to get a bit weird with the whole ghost thing in just a couple days, he had certainly not been ready for what he heard when Allura had answered his phone call

 

"Stop talking to Keith"

 

She was quick and cold, Lance had never heard her like that, she sounded tired and really angry, angry at Lance for some reason but instead of freaking out Lance's first thought was 'so his name really is Keith' but then his mind processed what Allura had said and he frowned confused, why would she say that all of a sudden? did he make Keith sad or something? did he say something weird? He tried to think of all the conversations he ever had with Keith but none of them had anything weird in his opinion at least, but Lance knew well that he could be extremely annoying so he might have bothered Keith at some point, but then why hadn't Keith stopped him or said anything about it?

 

"I- what- why are you ordering me to stop talking to him? did I do something dumb? he isn't answering my messages or calls"

 

Lance could hear an annoyed sigh and he started panicking, was he really that annoying? did Keith hate him all of a sudden? what had he done wrong? Allura seemed really annoyed so it must've been something horrible right? he had to apologize somehow, but why would he apologize about? everything, he had to apologize about everything, he had probably annoyed them one too many times and he had to apologize for all of them, he also had to apologize to all his other friends too because if he hadn't noticed something that would make Allura mad he probably hadn't noticed many things that made others mad. Lance started stuttering apologies trying his best to remember all the times he had done anything to annoy his friends while trying to be funny. His apologies where soon interrupted by Allura.

 

"No Lance, you shouldn't apologize to me. I'm sorry I've just had a really long day and I'm really tired. You're ok so try to breathe"

 

Lance did as she told and took deep breaths to try and calm down his panic, if he was ok then why did Allura ask him to atop talking to Keith?

 

"Did I hurt Keith in any way? why can't I talk to him anymore?"

 

His voice was small and Allura knew it was probably her fault so she tried to relax but something in the back of her mind wouldn't let her, something telling her to keep her childhood best friend and Lance away from each other, that that was the only way to keep him safe, but who was his mind referring to when she thought about him? was it Keith? That's what she had originally thought since he was one of the most important persons in her life but maybe it meant Lance, after all he probably would've been way too hurt if he knew what was constantly going through Keith's life, and the light inside of Lance was too bright and he was always so kind and ready to share that light that Allura was now afraid he would waste too much of said light trying to fill the dark void that is constantly inside Keith. 

 

"You didn't hurt him Lance, well at least I don’t think you did, he never really complained about you. But believe me when I say this is for the better. Don't try to contact him again. I'm too tired right now Lance I'm sorry"

 

With that she hanged up and when Lance tried to call again to ask for answers because he was truly confused she didn't answer, so instead he decided to try and call Shiro, somehow he always answered his phone, but not this time, Lance tried calling a couple more times but it kept going to voice mail, and Lance was starting to get scared again, did Allura tell him to ignore Lance? but Shiro wouldn't just ignore him because she asked him to so there was probably a really good reason he wasn't answering. Sadly he didn't know anyone else that was friends with Shiro, Allura or Keith. Thankfully he knew someone who did.

 

Lance quickly searched for Pidge's number and called them praying that they would answer, and since the gods decided to not hate him too much that night pidge did answer but a small sob was the first thing Lance heard and the way Pidge said "what do you want?" in such a small voice made Lance freak out. why was pidge sad? pidge never cried! whoever had hurt pidge Lance was ready to get Hunk and kick their ass. But first he had to make sure Pidge was alright.

 

"Pidge what's wrong? are you ok?" Pidge took some breaths and even though Lance wanted to continue making questions he knew that would just annoy Pidge so he just stayed quiet and Pidge tried talking again their voice a little broken "I'm fine.. some shit happened and well I just hung up with Matt... again... he was freaking out a little and well I was too and... dumb Keith.." Lance went wide eyed at the mention of the dark haired man, he wanted to ask what they knew about Keith, what had happened or why was everyone at the other side of the ocean so sad or angry that day, he wanted to make so many questions but instead he thought about how Hunk and Pidge always listened to him rambling when he was sad or homesick and he knew he had to do the same for them.

 

"I don't know if you know Keith but he is one of my best friends Lance and I... I care a lot about him but... but apparently it wasn't enough... it wasn't enought again... and then something super weird happened and Shiro just suddenly passed out and Matt thinks it might partly like trauma but I don't know, it doesn't makes much sense to me but it might to them and apparently Allura didn't even want to leave the hospital and they had to drag her out and well in a short version of what Matt told me everything is a mess there"

 

That explained in part why Allura sounded so mad and tired but it didn't tell him much, so Pidge was sad because something bad happened to Keith and Shiro, but what had exactly happened he didn't know, but he could not get distracted with his dumb questions when one of his best friends was suffering because of the answers. So Lance did his best to push those questions to the back of his mind as he started trying to joke with Pidge to help them calm down and he send a quick text to Hunk, he hung up after some minutes when he got an answer from Hunk and went for his car keys, they were going to visit Pidge.

 

Lance wanted to think that it was because he cared about Pidge, and he did, he really did. But he also knew he could probably get some answers once he was there, he knew that he could continue his search for the truth behind the mess that his life was becoming if he found out what was happening, he wasn't sure how he would know but his instinct was telling him he had to go and find out. "helping Pidge is important, I'm just going to help pidge" he told himself as he walked out of his apartment and to his car starting to drive but a small voice in his head just kept telling him that he was lying. And honestly, Lance was starting to believe that voice.

 

  
**_Did I ever tell you what happened that night? my love I want to ask for forgiveness for that unspoken night, Allura took me somewhere else and I followed but my eyes wouldn't leave you as you walked to the other man and then to the crowd. I lost you in the trees and crowd and had to look back to the front to where Allura was pulling me, then I saw the rope, that rope that helped me come up to your side. I wasn't expecting it but before I knew it I was already betraying you, and I am sorry my darling but i had payed the price of that, since I was pushed down the edge to my inevitable death. Have you ever heard that you can see your entire life before you're about to die. Well while I was falling I could only think of you and how the last time I saw you you were crying, crying because of me and my dear I swear nothing had ever hurt me more than seeing you cry because of me. But then I pictured you again, helping me up and the rope caught my attention, I grabbed it clenching my teeth as it burned my hands but I managed to grab onto it. I grabbed onto you honey, I grabbed onto the hope that you were on the other side of the rope waiting for me to go back to your side, maybe not literally but I knew I had to go back to your side. Back then we might have said that you were mine and I was the one staying with you but the truth is that I was yours as soon as your blue eyes connected with me and that you were the one trying to stay with me even when they tried to push us away. I looked up thinking of running to your side but I knew she was probably there, I ask you to not be mad at her since I understand her actions, instead you should be mad at me. Sent all that sadness that others cause away from them and throw it all at me, since I am the cause of the first tear that ever decorated your beautiful face. I looked down, at the forest I had lived in for so long, I knew I could just go down and then climb up when it felt safe but I also knew I couldn't leave you, I had to go back to your side, that was our deal after all. I don't know how long I stayed there, just holding onto the rope, looking around, I could see the Galra Castle from up there, I could see where Altea and the Galra Kingdom connect, that small connection in the middle of the land, the thing that made me picture our world as a giant sand clock. But then something weird happened. The rope starting moving from a side to the other and when I looked up Altea was shaking, again, and the connection between our lands suddenly looked bigger. That's when it all made sense to me darling, that's when I decided that I had to climb back up. Little did I know that that would just bring you more suffering. And I don't have any other option than to try and explain it to you now, through this letter that I will hang in the sky and that I hope you will see one day._** **_And I beg you sweetheart, stop hurting them, it is not their fault that this was our destiny so we shouldn’t meddle with theirs._**  


__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another late update and I'm so sorry you're all allowed to kill me but I swear I will do my best so that the next chapter is up on friday or sathurday. As always please tell me if there are any mistakes so I can fix it.
> 
> AND I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOUR COMMENTS THANK U <3
> 
> also, it's been a while but I made another drawing related to this story, this would be present Lance and Keith  
> http://timeclockdraws.tumblr.com/post/156333471301/once-upon-a-time-two-boys-got-connected-to-a


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time they found an old cabin with many answers  
> So a boy decided to write them a story

_Once upon a time a young scientist mumbled in the way to the forest "I hate nature" they were trying to climb some rocks with the help of their taller friend "I swear Hunk, if I have to climb another giant rock I will scream" Hunk laughed at the statement as he himself climbed the rock and looked around "well then I guess you will be doing lots of screaming today, do you think we're going the right way?" The taller man helped Pidge climb to his shoulders so they could look around better, though this strategy would stop working the farther into the forest they got "yes, I'm sure!". The pair kept doing some mindless conversation as they walked for hours searching for their friend, the scientist stopping every now and then to inspect some thing their curious mind getting the best of them. But Hunk just wanted to get to the knight soon, hopefully he would have some light and they wouldn't have to stay in this darkness for too long. The galra kingdom was really dark sure, the only source of light being some purple glowing magic thing fueled by the castle, but that light didn't reach the forest, reason why many were afraid to get too close to it. Thankfully for them, Pidge had made a portable machine that used the purple material so they could always have light the only difference between this light and the one of the kingdom was that their's was white, Pidge had made two but they just had one, the knight had taken the other one. After many hours, they were both tired, they didn't know how long they had been walking of how much they had left, the scientist starting to doubt they were going the right way but not wanting to distrust the clue they had been given when the knight had left. Hunk was starting to fall asleep, using all his strength to continue walking, he didn't notice the scientist had stopped walking until they raised their voice "Hunk look at that!!" The baker turned around to look at Pidge and saw them pointing at the sky, when he turned to see what they were pointing at he let out a small gasp, light. there was light coming from somewhere in the sky, and from that light on the sky looked different, like there was a different sky over theirs. This made both the baker and the scientist think back to what their friend had a said 'a sand clock'. They looked at each other before starting to run, their energy suddenly completely back and their eyes never leaving the light in the sky, they only stopped when they saw the light flicker, it was shaking. They continued walking another light getting their attention, hanging from a branch in a big tree was a small machine, one that looked just like the one Pidge and Hunk were using. When they looked around Hunk noticed a cabin, it probably was where the knight had been stayed, He walked towards it hoping to find their friend there but Pidge stayed next to the tree, if they looked up from there they could see that the tree was just below the line where the light in the sky started._

When Allura woke up she felt numb, she didn't remember falling asleep, she had gotten a call from Lance but hanged up soon after, and not being able to sleep she checked some mails, there was mostly stuff from school, they were organizing a program with students from different countries and Shiro was going to be one of the guides, he had probably send her this hoping she would also join the project, she decided to read it later, the next mail was from Lance, from some hours ago. She threw her phone somewhere else when she read the name.

 

Allura wanted to stay in bed, she didn't have to go anywhere that day, but then the thought hit her. Today Keith should be at the cafeteria early, there would be no one except Coran and that new girl and there were many costumers in the mornings, she could go help and some work would probably help her get distracted from, well, everything. She took a shower and put on clean clothes before looking at where she had thrown her phone, it didn't look broken. She left it in the ground, she didn't want to be annoyed by people calling her or trying to send her messages, the most of them were probably going to be people asking if she was ok after what had happened the other day, she did not want to answer that question, she wasn't ready to.

 

Normally it would take Allura a couple minutes to reach the cafeteria but this time she took almost an hour, it seemed like an eternity to her. She stopped at the toy store, the lion toys were still there, she remembered how she had her own space hero and how he was now the one who needed saving and she couldn't do anything. She stopped at the small restaurant she and Keith some times hang out in Keith saying he feels like he's been lazy at his job if he sits down to take a coffee in Coran's cafeteria. She smiled remembering all the happy moments she had had with her best friend while walking this same path during so many years. Then she started running wanting to run away from them, she shouldn't be enjoying all this while her friend was suffering in a horrible hospital bed, it wasn't fair. She did her best to ignore the tears falling down her cheeks.

 

When she finally reached the cafeteria she was panting and had stopped crying but her face was slightly red, Coran saw her and without making any questions said hello and handed her a clean apron, she put it on and went to leave her stuff in the back room not looking at the sofa they had found Keith in nor at his locker where his stuff still was. When she walked out she found herself in front of the girl she had seen the last days hanging out around Keith, the new girl. She decides to ignore her as the poor girl tries asking her how she was, then she asked how Keith was and Allura glared at her. Allura felt horrible when she saw the worry in the girls face and how bad she felt under her glare but Allura couldn't stop glaring, she had been the last person to talk to Keith and who had found him. The girl looked at her feet before going to clean the tables, they were going to open soon and Allura was ready to ignore everything while hiding behind a fake smile for the multiple costumers that would come soon. 

 

She let out an annoyed sight when she heard the girl's voice again "There's a man looking for you" Allura looked up and saw Shiro in the entrance, she ignored Coran and the new girl as she walked outside to talk to her boyfriend in private.

 

"Shouldn't you be resting?" She asked quickly not looking at his face, she couldn't look at his face. "I tried to call you but you wouldn't pick up, I texted Coran asking if he knew if you were alright and he said you were here" He sounded worried, Allura hated to make Shiro sound like that, she looked at the cafeteria where she knew Coran was probably looking at them making sure she was fine probably. "Well I'm fine so you can go back home" Allura knew she sounded mad but honestly she didn't care. There was a long silence, Allura wanted to look at Shiro wondering what his face was telling, he could say a thousand things with his eyes alone.

 

"You're not looking at me Allura" could he read her thoughts? "Is there any problem? I'm sorry I passed out like that yesterday I want to make up to you for making you worried" Allura wanted to cry, she did not deserve this, Shiro was too good, he was an angel, a hero. But Allura already had a hero.

 

"What even happened to you?" Allura tried to remember yesterday, Shiro had been totally fine until that moment, he had turned to look at her with fear and confusion and then just passed out, the nurses took him away to check what had happened but in the end they said it was probably stress and they just made him rest there for the night, Matt had probably gone to pick him up that day. When Allura looked around she saw Matt's car, the boy was still there looking at some stuff in his phone, he was waiting for Shiro "Where are you going?"

 

Shiro looked behind him towards is friend before looking back at Allura "we need to pick up some stuff for the hospital and call Keith's job so they know why he wont be there any time soon and about what happened to me well the doctors said it was stress" Allura finally looked at him when he said that last thing, she knew well that couldn't be everything, Shiro sighed, he knew her girlfriend was smart and wouldn't believe it was just that but he didn't know what had happened either and it had happened to him "I don't know Allura, there was this sudden light and then everything I could see was you but it was different" She frowned waiting for him to continue so he did "you were wearing this weird clothes and well you looked like... like a princess and then it got all dark and there were just flashes, there was a big castle and a queen hugging her crying son, who by the way kind of looked like Lance and then there was shaking and a man that looked like Keith and he, he was entering this machine that kind of looked like a rocketship and he was carrying a white ball I-I don't know it was confusing"

 

Then Shiro looked at her girlfriend's face and was surprised to find her watching him wide eyed "Allura?" She shook her head and ran back inside the cafeteria, took her stuff and Keith's and then quickly took off the apron "Allura? what's wrong?" now it was Coran asking, when she walked out of the back room and both he and Shiro were looking at her worried and confused, she just looked at Shiro wide eyed while walking out of the cafeteria "never talk to me again, I have no idea how you know about that but it isn't alright! you have no right to know about that and still want to talk to me!" She started crying while glaring at him "What are you talking about Allura?! what's wrong?!" Shiro was confused but Allura no longer felt bad for him "Never get close to me or Keith again you hear me! I don't want to see you ever again!" And she left. Something inside her brain telling her she should go back and talk to Shiro and that there was probably some misunderstanding but something in her heart told her to keep running and not look back again, images flashing through her head, the same dreams she had had as a kid of Keith as a knight but there was a shadow in the background that always confused her and now it made sense, Shiro was there, Shiro was in the back looking at them, He was there when it had happened _'it was his fault'_ a voice said in her head

Before she knew it she was entering the hospital and walking to Keith's room, she sat in the chair next to the bed and looked at him, she fixed his hair, it was such a mess even when he was trying to take care of it and now that no one would take care of it it had started to get curly in some parts and was way messier than usual, Allura cleaned the tears from her face, she had been crying way too much that day and did the only thing she apparently knew how to do, go to be saved by her hero.

 

She should try to talk to him, or do something, she couldn't just stay there and stare at him but she didn't have anything else to do since she didn't have her phone. She took the bag with Keith's stuff and found a book he had been complaining about lately, some clothes, a speaker and his phone. She took the phone and put the rest of the stuff away, she turned it on and was greeted by three notifications, one from Keith's job, one saying he had many missed calls and other saying he had many messages, both the calls and messages from a contact saved as 'ocean boy' of course it was Lance, Allura ignored the messages and opened the mail, closing Keith's account to open hers, she skipped the school mails and found the one she had ignored the other night, Lance's mail, it didn't have a subject but it said something about telling him what she thinks about it, then there was an attached file titled, chapter one.

 

Allura opened the file before moving closer to Keith "Hey, you see how you always complain about every book being about the same things lately? well I know someone who is pretty good at writing and I got them to write you something, I mean it probably isn't the next Les Miserables but I hope you don't hate it too much. I just read the first part and well this boy makes me think of you a little bit" Allura bit her lip remembering how she had told Lance to never talk to Keith again and how she had made him freak out, she tried to push those thought away, she didn't want to think, just read "Once upon a time there was a young boy whose family was part of a horrible accident the kid being the only survivor but even when so many people tried to care for him he had been traumatized and cursed to loneliness. But you see he isn't the same orphan boy you usually see in stories, he isn't part of any great adventure. But once upon a time there was a boy who fell in love with him and decided to write him a story..."  


 

"Sorry Lance we're watching Star Wars" Hunk said as he prepared the marathon, Pidge smiled as she saw Lance pout but he made no move to try and stop hunk "But I bet Pidge has watched Star Wars at least a million times!" He was leaning against the wall, he said he would go make popcorn but had not moved from there since Hunk said they could marathon all the Star Wars movies "I don't actually mind watching it a million and one times" Pidge smiled ignoring the groan Lance made "now stop being a baby and get me my snacks!" They threw a pillow at him and laughed at the offended look Lance made before walking to the kitchen.

 

Lance prepared some nachos and popcorn, he checked his phone real quick, for some reason he had hoped to find some kind of answer as soon as he entered the house or to make Pidge some questions but when he arrived Hunk was already there and had finished comforting Pidge so bringing anything about Keith or Shiro up now would just be opening the closing wound and he wasn't a bad friend, or at least he tried not to be, he opened the finished package of popcorn and put them in a bowl turning around to start making another one in the microwave when he saw a small shadow, he looked around, was it one of the ghosts he had been seeing? why was it at Pidge's house? when he saw it again he had to bite his lip to avoid screaming, the ghost was sitting on the floor staring at a small black cube that held a white glowing ball inside, the ghost looked just like Pidge, maybe a bit taller and skinnier, shorter hair and well then there was the thing that made them easy to differentiate from Pidge, this ghost was all bloody, they had blood on their face and hands and honestly Lance didn't want to look anymore, he had guessed that the spirits he had been seeing were dead he had been calling them ghosts after all, but neither the knight nor the prince had ever appeared in front of him with blood and so obviously dead, the ghost looked up probably feeling Lance's stare and went wide eyed when it saw him, they looked like they had been crying for a long time, the ghost glared at him and then opened their mouth obviously screaming but Lance didn't hear any scream instead he heard a small voice he knew well _"Give him back!"_  Then the ghost quickly got up and ran at him, the next thing Lance saw was a bright wide light and flashes of different images, an old cabin in the middle of a forest, then the forest and a tree with a machine just like the one the ghost had been holding, then there was a big blue ocean but from where he was standing a dark red started to dirty the water, at last he saw a hospital room he had never seen before, he heard a muffled voice, sounded like a woman, Lance didn't pay it attention as he stared at the boy laying on the bed, he was pale and his hair was a mess, he looked like the knight Lance had been seeing but younger "Keith?" Lance talked not sure if he would be heard of this was just some weird dream but Keith frowned and suddenly there was a beeping, some machine from the hospital, the beeping got louder and louder and the woman's voice started to sound worried and desperate, Lance didn't know what to do.

 

A second later Lance was back in the kitchen and the only beeping sound was the microwave which had finished making the popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always please tell me if there are any mistakes  
> AND I STILL LOVE YOU ALL WHO READ THIS AND ALSO IF YOU LEAVE COMMENTS YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time they talked about the power of souls  
> So a boy decided to write them a story

_Once upon a time the knight climbed over the edge of the Altean kingdom for the second time and when he got to the top he got surprised by a man standing there waiting for him, the man had orange hair and a mustache, he seemed friendly, the knight only stared at him as he got up and the man stared back, neither of them made any move to walk away and after who knows how long the man finally decided to talk "You have a big light inside you, but there's a darkness trying to take it away, be careful young prince" The knight frowned hearing the man, his words remained him of something an old man had told him long ago. The knight had many questions but words wouldn't form when he opened his mouth. "HEY!"  someone shouted and the knight quickly turned to where the voice came from, another man was walking towards him, he was wearing the same clothes as some guards Lance had showed him earlier so the knight quickly deduced it was just another guard and was probably just looking around for lost or hurt people so the knight turned his attention to the orange haired man, he wasn't there anymore. The knight looked around quickly searching for the man but he wasn't anywhere to be seen, the guard called him again so the knight decided to stop his search and walked to the guard. He was different than the rest of the guards and it was something the knight noticed easily, this guard looked ready for a fight if necessary, he seemed strong and prepared, a leader. The knight walked towards the guard and the man didn't wait for a second before speaking "The queen asked me to bring you to the castle" after saying that the guard started walking back to where he came from and the knight doubted for a second before following._

 

_They went to the throne room and the first thing the knight saw was that Lance was sitting next to the queen's throne resting his head on her lap as she stroked his hair softly, the prince's eyes locked with the knight's and they stared at each other as the knight walked closer following behind the guard. The knight wanted to stab himself seeing the prince like that, his eyes were still slightly red from the crying. He looked so delicate, like a beautiful figure made out of glass, the knight hated knowing that that small crack in the glass was his fault and decided that he wouldn't let anyone leave a single scratch on his prince. The beautiful prince, His prince, his Lance. "Shiro take my son to his room, I wish to talk to the knight" the guard nodded and helped the prince get up before walking with him, the queen stared at the knight as he followed his prince and the guard with his eyes. "Don't worry brave knight, Shiro is trustworthy and Lance is safe in here" The knight looked back at the queen and made a small bow "You wished to see me, your highness" the queen laughed as she got up and took some steps to get closer to the knight "oh don't be so formal please. I just want to have a small chat with you, tell me, have you ever heard about soul mates?" the knight frowned slightly, he had heard the word but he wasn't sure were, the queen kept talking "just imagine how much power a soul contains to be able to give life and emotions to creatures as complicated as us, to give life to all this we call our world. Now imagine how much stronger this power is when two soul mates are together, two persons destined to be together and to bring some kind of new magic to the world, maybe not literally but they do bring happiness to each other and that itself its magic in my opinion" the queen smiled as she walked closer to the knight looking directly at his eyes, the knight knew where Lance had gotten those amazingly deep blue eyes now "and I swear I have never seen two souls shine so bring together"_

 

 _"Shiro do you know why my mother wishes to talk to him? I don't think she'll ask him to go away like my father did but she can be pretty strict and I mean she arranged my marriage with Allura, do you think she'll ask him to not get in the way? but I don't want to marry Allura anymore I mean she's pretty and I love her but just as my best friend and when my mom told me about the marriage I was happy I was marrying my friend but I'm not so sure anymore and-" A chuckle interrupted the prince "Prince Lance those are too many questions" the guard smiled as the prince pouted and hugged his pillow tightly "I think the queen just wants to talk to him for a little, want to make sure you'll be safe" the prince's pout grew, he acted like such a little kid thought the guard "I can take care of myself" mumbled the prince and the guard couldn't help but laugh ignoring the slightly offended look the prince was giving him "excuse you Shiro, don't you think I can take care of myself?" oh the guard knew the prince could easily care for himself but he still thought of him kind of like a little brother specially when he acted so childish, Lance threw a pillow at the guard who easily dodged it, now they were both laughing. Suddenly everything went white around the guard and he heard a voice, a woman, she was crying and sounded really mad_ "I don't want to see you ever again!" _When the guard blinked again he was back in the prince's room leaning against a wall and the prince looked at him worried "I thought you didn't get those flashbacks anymore" the guard looked down as he caught his breath, he wasn't getting flashbacks anymore, that couldn't be a flashback, but what was it then? the guard didn't have much time to question since someone knocked on the door._

 

They were in the middle of watching "The Empire Strikes Back" when Lance heard it, it was a faint cry, he was just getting over the image of a bloody Pidge and didn't want to turn around to see it there again, he hadn't had the chance to say or do anything about the ghosts, for a second Lance actually hoped the crying was coming from the real Pidge that was using him as pillow and not from another ghost but the crying couldn't be Pidge's, Lance had heard all his friends cry at least once (mostly during sad movies) and he could recognize his friend's cries, that's why when he finally recognized the voice he got scared, he looked at his friend sitting on the other side of the couch eating popcorn, Hunk was fine, then Lance decided to turn to look at where the crying actually came from and there was it again. A bloody image of one of his best friends, but now it was Hunk. Lance could easily tell this was some kind of older version of Hunk and the blood was only on his hands and some splatter in his clothes and face, he wasn't as bad as the image of Pidge who looked like they got submerged on a pool of blood but it was still too much blood, it was an image he immediately wanted out of his mind, he never wanted to think of Hunk like that, with so much blood in his hands. But there he was, standing right next to him and crying so much as he stared at his hands, when Lance saw them he saw the same small object the image of Pidge had been holding, a white ball of light. The ghost suddenly gasped and looked at Lance, staring at him with horror _"why did you take him?"_ Lance wanted to answer but didn't even know what he meant, was this related to his story? his story had always seemed so romantic and nice, a bit dramatic at some points but this, this wasn't part of it, this couldn't be part of it. 

 

"Lance? buddy you ok there?" when Lance heard his best friend's voice from the other side of the couch he almost screams, the real Hunk was looking at him with worry, they had stopped the movie, when had they stopped the movie? even Pidge was looking at Lane confused, he didn't notice until then that he was panting and there were tears streaming down his face, when he turned back to where the ghost had been there was nothing there. Lance had suspected he might be the only person to see this ghosts but he had never seen any of them somewhere with more people, he tried to think of a good answer but suddenly the lights went out, Pidge jumped in surprise and Hunk let out a small scream before laughing "oookeey that's super creepy" and then there was the crying again, but this time a lot louder "what the fuck" Pidge mumbled as she looked around, so they could hear them? and then there was a light, a small light from near the window where the moonlight managed to enter the room, there was the knight. The three of them stared at him in silence, the knight was looking down at a small white ball of light that looked just the same as the ones the ghost bloody versions of hunk and pidge had been holding, Lance heard a gasp and when he looked at Pidge he saw them covering their mouth and staring at the knight with wide eyes small tears starting to form "Keith?" Lance looked back at the ghost that was now looking at them a sad frown appearing on his pale face before he went wide eyed and splashes of blood appeared on his face and clothes, he then started falling down "Keith!!" Pidge quickly got up and walked next to the ghost trying to catch him but he had disappeared once again and Pidge was looking around the room searching for the ghost, then the ghost versions of hunk and pidge appeared again both of them standing next to where the ghost of the knight had been, it didn't seem like either the real Hunk or Pidge could see the ghosts, the two ghosts stared at Lance both of them moving their mouths quickly and Lance heard them in his head, they were screaming at him. Why did you take him? they asked. Give him back, they ordered. Lance covered his ears hoping that could maybe help stop the noise, he wanted it to stop, he didn't understand what was happening, the two ghosts walked closer and with every step they took an image appeared on Lance's mind.

 

When the two ghosts were just two steps way from Lance the voices stopped and Lance could see both of them crying as they stretched their hands handing Lance the small balls of light, slowly the blood disappeared from their faces and Lance was left looking at older versions of his friend's, they were clean but their face still showed sadness and worry, their eyes were angry, they were angry at him. Lance closed his eyes, he didn't want to see them, he couldn't see them. A single voice appeared in his head, a voice that gave Lance a feeling of safety and calm "please stop" When Lance opened his eyes he found out the ghosts of his best friends had left and the knight was back, kneeling down next to Pidge who stared at him with wide eyed, the ghost kissed their forehead softly whispering something that made Pidge finally break, they started crying and Hunk got up from his seat, looking at the ghost of the knight scared as he sat down with Pidge hugging them tightly, the ghost looked at Hunk and whispered something else that made the man go wide eyed. The ghost then got up and walked to where Lance was sitting, he was shaking, and the ghost seemed to notice since he looked at him so worried, then he sat down on the floor in front of Lance and took his hands softly, Lance shivered slightly, his hands were so cold, but when the knight pressed his lips against them softly it felt warm, it felt nice and safe. Then he talked again _"forgive him"_

 

Then he was gone again and the warm was gone with him, Lance didn't look around scared of finding another ghost, he was getting really tired of them, instead he got up and when to the floor with his two best friends sitting down with them and joining the hug, the light was back but the three friends were still on the floor, the three of them crying and holding each other like it was the end of the world.

 

Allura screamed when it happened, she was so busy reading not being able to look at Keith scared that if she kept seeing him so weak that image would replace the one of a hero in her head. So when she put the phone down finishing reading she was not expecting shining violet eyes to be looking at her, so she screamed, but just a little scream, she didn't want the nurses to come in and lecture her for making noise. Keith laughed a little seeing her wide eyed and lifted his hand to clean a couple tears from her face, she held his hand keeping it in her cheek, he was so warm and Allura had missed him so much, missed his smile and his shinning violet eyes. "I'm fine, no need to cry princess" Allura cried more when she heard him, he had stopped calling her princess so long ago. Then he was sitting up, Allura wanted to stop him, tell him he should rest but instead she only smiled, she loved to see her friend awake again and moving, not caring anymore about Keith still being weak or anything Allura got up and hugged him tightly, he hugged back.

 

Allura didn't care about anything other than the boy in her arms, the world didn't exist anymore and there was only her and Keith, so she stopped the hug and looked at his face pressing their foreheads together and trying to memorize every tiny detail of how he looked when he smiled, before she knew it she had moved their faces closer, she just had to lean in slightly and they would be kissing, but should she do it? she had just kind of broken up with Shiro and Shiro was one of Keith's best friend so he would probably freak out. "Allura?" his voice was so soft and she decided not to think anymore, she leaned in just as he moved away, if she had moved a second sooner she would've kissed him. When she looked at his face again his eyes had changed, they were darker and his face was emotionless, he looked around the room his eyes stopping at the phone "It was good seeing you Allura but I need to do something please forgive me" Allura frowned, she should call a nurse and tell her Keith was awake anyway but if Keith didn't want her there he would hate a nurse walking around the room, so she just nodded "I'll be right outside if you need anything, alright?" Keith nodded his eyes not moving from the phone as Allura got up and started walking out. 

 

The hug lasted some minutes before they all went back to the couch deciding to continue watching the movie but none of them were paying attention, they all had questions and didn't know what to say or do, they all jumped in surprised and even screamed a little when a loud noise appeared, luckily for them it was only a ring tone, they all knew Lance's annoying ring tone, he took his phone to see who had called and stayed staring at his phone instead of answering "urgh just answer already and end my suffering" said Pidge and Lance glanced at her before answering the call, he was confused but honestly so many things that made no sense were happening so this was just one more thing to add to the list of crazy stuff happening, so he answered "Hello, Lance here" he waited a little hoping to hear Shiro but instead he heard a soft voice "We need to talk" lance took some seconds to open his mouth again "who is this?" Lance knew who it is, this was the same voice that gave him so much calm, the voice took some seconds too before answering in a sad tone "another ghost"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST WEEK I WAS WAY TOO BUSY AND HAD A HORRIBVLE WRITTING BLOCK
> 
> aaaanyway as always thanks for the support I LOVE U ALL, and please tell me if you see any mistakes c:


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time they shared a promise  
> So a boy decided to write them a story

_Once upon a time the guard opened the door not being able to avoid the frown when he saw the black haired man at the other side of it "The queen wishes to see you, Shiro right?" the guard nodded moving aside to let the knight inside before looking back at the prince who was sitting on the bed suddenly a lot more charming than a second ago though he was hiding his face slightly probably to cover the tears still left in his eyes "I'll be back later Lance" the guard saw as the prince nodded before leaving, closing the door behind him, the knight took slow painful steps closer to the prince kneeling down next to the bed and next to the man with the beautiful eyes that had captivated him. The guard stood outside the room for a little longer before making his way back to where he had last seen the queen, but he found someone else in there, a beautiful woman of white long hair, a princess, the guard thought "what are you doing here lady Allura?" he asked the woman surprising her, she turned around quickly their eyes meeting, the guard then noticed she was holding a small blue flower, just like one of the ones in the garden outside. "That man... he was dark... I could feel it, he had a big darkness in him... I did the right thing, didn't I Shiro?" the woman looked at the small flower in her hands and since the guard didn't know what the woman was talking about, he decided to stay silent. That's how they stayed for some time, just a comfortable silence leaving them to their thoughts, somewhere during this time they sat down together, in the stairs to the throne, at some point they leaned on each other. The guard didn't notice until he felt something wet in his palm but the woman next to him was crying, he wanted to say something but then he felt it, a tear falling down his cheek, he was crying too. Why though, he didn't exactly know._

 

_They locked eyes and the prince was suddenly on his knees in front of the knight, he couldn't hold the tears in his eyes anymore and small sobs escaped him as he hugged the man in front of him, his arms finding their way around his shoulders and holding him so tightly feeling like if he ever let go slightly the man would be taken from him again. The prince could not avoid the smile that appeared in his face when he felt strong arms around his waist and the way soft lips pressed against his cheek. He then moved away slightly so they could see each other's faces and his forehead was pressed against the knight's, they smiled at each other before the prince stood up holding the knight's hands to help him up as well, they then sat down on the bed still holding each other's hands and looking into each other’s eyes, the world didn't exist for them at that moment, it was the prince who decided to break the silence though he talked quietly like trying to tell the knight a secret "tell me again, tell me what you said in the forest earlier" the knight answered in the same hushed way "what part my prince?" Lance smiled widely and the knight could've sworn he could've been blinded by the way the man shinned when he smiled "all of it" the knight took some second to appreciate the other's smile before talking again "I will keep you safe, I will protect you and in the darkness I'll be your light just the way you were mine when I was running away, I will stay by your side, I will be yours if you're mine, I don't care who I have to fight I will do it for you, I would give my life to see you happy-" the knight couldn't finish talking before soft lips were being pressed against his, it was the second time that day he had been kissed but compared to the way Allura had kissed him this was a lot more intense, first of all it was not trying to kill him, and it was not a confused goodbye kiss, it was a promise, a beautiful promise with shinning blue eyes. So he kissed back._

 

_It was soon, Lance knew that well, his mother would probably have a lot of comments about this and his father even more but honestly, he didn't care, not at that moment, at that moment the only thing in his world was the beautiful man from the land below, the man with dark hair and white skin that had suddenly appeared in his life to take his breath away. Lance had been engaged basically all his life, the whole kingdom has basically started preparing his and Allura's wedding the moment the two kids became friends but Lance knew Allura had never really liked him that way and he never really liked her that way either, but they didn't comment anything about it, they knew it was their job, their destiny. There was a plan, there was always a plan that he was supposed to follow and everything had steps so that no inconvenience appears. Thankfully for the prince something did appear, or someone, the knight had appeared out of nowhere, he was something the prince had never in his life thought of and he was different, he was a change of plans and that scared the prince so much, but it also made him exited, he wanted to know what would happen next, he wanted to see if his heart would continue to beat so hard every time they locked eyes and he really wanted to know if the knight's heart did the same. Lance would never kiss someone he just met, he had never kissed anyone actually so when the thought appeared in his head he was scared, but after hearing the knight's words he no longer cared about fear, hell yes he was scared but he had his knight to protect him from that fear, so yeah he kissed him, he kissed him and never regretted it one bit. But then he felt the knight's soft lips separate from his, his eyes unfocused, the prince called his name a couple times worried but then he felt dizzy and his vision got blurry, before he knew it the knight was laying on the bed unconscious and the prince was confused but he couldn't think, his mind was completely blank, but when he looked at the door he found it slightly open and a woman was standing there, smiling sweetly at him "sleep now dear, you'll be fine soon" Lance knew this woman, he had seen her many times talking to his parents but had never really talked to her, his mom told him to stay away from her and he always complied with his mother's orders keeping as much distance as he could from the woman, what was her name again? "Haggar?" the woman smiled as the prince said the name, then his sight went black and he was asleep._

 

Lance let out a nervous laugh "the hell do you mean by another ghost? kei.. who is this? and what are you doing with this phone?" the man on the other side of the call let out an annoyed sigh before talking again " _I can't talk for long so I have to make this quick"_ Lance glanced at his friends quickly before getting up to continue the conversation somewhere else "who the fuck are you? what are you talking about?" there was a small silence before the man talked again _"he is lost, Lance lost him and you need to get him back, he is in danger, save Keith please"_ Lance entered the kitchen again hoping the distance was enough so his friends wouldn't listen to the conversation still he made sure to make his next answer quietly "but you are Keith, this is his phone and I'm sure I've heard this voice before, what are you doing?" Lance waited for an answer, maybe some sort of reaction, something small really but instead there was only silence and then a voice carried by the wind _"I'm just borrowing his voice but you need to wake him up"_  and then there was a gasp, some loud noises Lance couldn't really understand, they sounded like swords clashing _"Lance save him please! you need to help him! you need to help us, I'll give you the key but you'll only have one chance"_ Keith, no, whoever this was with Keith's voice was freaking out, the horror was pretty evident in his voice but Lance couldn't even image what it meant or what any of this was, maybe just a dumb prank but honestly after what he has seen lately he doesn't mind believing whatever this is for a little longer "What do I have to do?" Lance waited patiently for an answer but at the other side there was only loud noises, stuff breaking, swords crashing, some screams in the background, Lance felt like in some sort of horror movie he was only waiting for a voice to say he only had 7 days but then there was that soft calming voice again _"Use the key and convince him to come back, he'll listen to you, and then you're gonna have to find the way"_  And that was it. Lance was left looking at his phone screen which still showed the name 'Mysterious', he still hadn't gotten the chance to change the contact name to Keith. He tried to call again but no one answered, he tried again, and again and then he gave up. If whoever this was didn't want to give him any more information fine but Lance didn't know what this meant and honestly did not want to find out, he already had had too much and he never wanted to get anyone else involved, when he found Allura in his dream he freaked out a little but maybe it was just a residue from his old crush, but then he saw Keith for the first time and his life started to look like a weird coincidence, but it was still all his. Now Pidge and Hunk had seen them too, and apparently, some ghost was also possessing Keith? Or whatever that phone conversation meant.

 

"who was it?" Pidge asked as Lance went to sit with them again, he couldn't tell them it was Keith's phone "someone from my class no big deal" the smaller friend nodded before turning their attention back to the screen, Hunk looked at Lance for a little longer so he smiled to assure him he was alright, Hunk smiled a little back before looking at the movie, they had to talk about this, they would eventually talk about the ghosts and whatever had happened but right now, sitting with his friends peacefully and just watch a movie was all Lance wanted to do, it felt so normal and he loved doing it, sadly they would probably never be able to do anything like this again without remembering what had happened this night. After watching another movie and a half Pidge fell asleep, Hunk carried them to their bed before getting on the sofa with Lance, they stayed in silence. Lance was a talkative guy sure but he liked silence too, he liked to be able to think without so much noise surrounding him and Hunk understood that more than anyone, he understood that sometimes Lance just needed some time to think "So what happened?" he also understood that if he wanted Lance to talk he would have to be the one making the first move "honestly buddy, I have no idea, my life has become this sort of weird ghost story thing in a matter of days" Hunks nods as he tries to make sense of the words "so those were ghosts?" Lance sighs rubbing his eyes, he was too tired for this "I actually don't know, you remember that story I've been dreaming of since I was a lil kid" Hunks nods smiling, he always loved the story, the guy in general loved Lance's ideas and love stories so just combine them and you got Hunk's favorite story, in this case the story of a man and a prince from different kingdoms which actually made the man cry once, Lance lowered the drama after that "of course! how's that going by the way?" Lance leans against his bigger friend using him as a pillow "horrible Hunk! some parts of the story are finally making sense but only because of this ghosts or hallucinations or whatever they are but they're also changing the story, there is just so much more in it I never saw or thought about before and now... now it won't let me go, whatever I do, it somehow manages to appear and ruin everything or something and I don't even have enough time to write since I'm constantly getting more or being freaked out by ghosts!"

 

"So they ARE ghosts?" he looked way too happy to know that and Lance couldn't avoid a small smile when he saw his friend "anyway, you should totally take a break, you've been working too hard if what you're saying its true, and you know we'll talk about this tomorrow when we all had some rest. Also, maybe try not to mention that they are ghosts to Pidge, we did saw someone who looked like Keith and you know ghosts are usually... dead people" Lance sighed as he nodded, Hunk was right as usual, Lance had really tried not to think much about that, he was still too confused and if he didn't know what was happening how was he supposed to explain others, and with every passing second Lance wanted that break even more "you know what Hunk, I'm gonna sleep here tonight, like on this sofa. I'm way too tired to drive back home" the bigger man smiled at his best friend before getting up giving Lance more space "as you wish, just don't bother Pidge too much, I'll see you two tomorrow?" Lance nodded and said goodbye to his friend before laying down burying his face on the pillow, he was so tired and didn't want to think, the only think he heard before falling asleep was a sound like someone opening a lock

 

Then there was light, when Lance looked at the sky it was almost night, the sky had amazing colors like taking out of a painting and the beach looked so beautiful from where he was sitting, when he looked around he saw stores, typical tourist stores with little toys and a couple restaurants, and when Lance looked at the place where he was sitting he saw a nice house, well it looked kind of like a house, it had a comfortable feeling and something was telling him this was a safe place, Lance heard music, it was faint but he recognized the song, he had heard some people humming it a lot lately, there was a window to the inside of the place, it looked like a cafeteria with a small stage on a side, there was a bulletin board next to the stage with different messages, some talking about events, some about bands or a weekly schedule. It looked completely empty but something was pulling him inside, so he got up and walked to the door, there was a logo on the door of a coffee mug with a drawing of a lion and some words but they seemed to be in some weird language Lance had never seen before. He did not care and opened the door. When he got inside he was hit with different smells. chocolate, coffee, and cinnamon between those smells, the music was a lot louder inside, like there was a speaker in every wall, Lance noticed then that all the chairs and tables had been moved to the sides or piled up on the stage and in the middle of the cafeteria was a show that made Lance go wide eyed. He once thought he saw the most beautiful man ever sitting on his sofa, staring at a picture of the moon in the ocean, but he would have to take all that back because in here there was something so much bigger, all of a sudden it was like everything else, everything around him was just a background, it was all dark and here was the light, right in the middle of the cafeteria, wearing sweatpants and a red shirt, black hair tied up in a ponytail and the shiniest most beautiful violet eyes ever, and he was dancing. Lance may have never seen him well before, even that one time Nyma video called him, but he was definitely sure this was Keith. Lance knew this all might as well be a dream but he couldn't care less if he got to stare at the beautiful way the other man danced his body easily moving with the music. It was like he was in some sort of trance, he took a chair and sat down next to a wall where he thought Keith wouldn't see him, he didn't want to interrupt. But sadly for him the chair made a noise and Keith quickly turned to look at him and Lance could swear that the feeling in his chest when their eyes met was the same as being struck by lightning. Or in other words, it shook his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> believe it or not we're basically halfway c: as always please tell me if you see any mistake I do my best but english still isn't my first language and I'm so tired it honestly wouldn't surprise me to find many mistakes  
> ALSO I LOVE YOU ALL AND ALL YOUR SUPPORT YOU'RE THE BEST AND MAKE ME HAPPY


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time they played a game of chess  
> So a boy decided to write them a story

_Once upon a time the king met with the emperor, they sat as always in a small table one in front of the other, they avoided talking much, neither of them being friends really. After some minutes, some altean guard would come and give them both a cup of tea so they could drink, the silence would continue until a galran servant came and set up the game in the table that separated the two rulers. When the game was ready the emperor would put away his cup grinning, probably with a strategy already in mind, the king on the other side would finish his tea while staring right at the golden eyes of the man in front of him, more than trying to think of his strategy he preferred to try and read the emperor, which wasn't really an easy job. The emperor would move his first pawn, he liked to start simple, giving away the pieces he didn't find important, the king knew this part of the strategy like the palm of his hand, he would continue moving pieces not caring about a couple sacrifices as he tried to keep the important pieces safe. They would usually take some time to start talking, but for some reason the emperor decided to start the conversation as soon as the king made his first move. "I thought we had some kind of deal" the emperor moved his next piece before staring at the other man who continued in silence "You can't have him back, he's galran property, he's my soldier, a warrior. Not fit for your land anymore" The king sighed as he moved the next piece not looking up from the board "He's not a toy to play with Zarkon, he needs to be controlled" The emperor laughed going to move another pawn before thinking it for a little longer and retreating his hand "I don't think you should be the one to say those things, you have your own light toy, don't you?" The king glared at the emperor who talked again before giving the king a chance to think of an answer "at least I didn't try to make mine a prince" This time the king was ready to answer, this was a game he knew, they played every certain time or when something weird happened on either kingdom, they would play chess and at the same time have a peaceful fight. This would be the first time there's something different, the king would not accept anyone talking bad about his family "My son is a prince, no matter what you say, your boys though, Lotor was your prince's name? he makes me worry about your kingdom, does he even know chess?" that made the smile in the emperor's face disappear. Both men stared at each other, neither of them wanting to give up but knowing the limits of their game. The emperor took a deep breath before moving his next piece, the king frowned confused at the piece. "Maybe my son isn't the best at chess but at least we are ready to do something about this mess" the emperor grinned at he stood up "Well now, I'm sorry I have to leave early, my witch is probably coming back from her mission now" The man left followed by his servants leaving the king staring at the board, Zarkon would usually move another pawn, but this time he decided to move the bishop. The king got up. And then he ran._

 

_Magic was something pretty much unknown for many, some knew a couple details about it, some studied to try and work with it and some only heard about it. The Galra empire liked to work with it, they preferred to control it before it could control them in any way, it was easier that way. But the Alteans loved their stories about magic, it was a big important part of their culture, some of them tried to learn from it, let the magic in their land teach them instead of trying to study it. There are many times of magic in both kingdoms, highly condensed in the center of these two places creating some sort of division between the lands that gave the world the shape of a sand clock. There was magic that destroyed, there was magic that created, there was light and darkness, there was art, peaceful and flowing in everyone to some level, and there was passion burning inside everyone's heart, there were so many magics it was impossible learning everything about them. The galrans avoided having anyone outside of the emperor's circle knowing about magic having its study prohibited but in Altea they lived surrounded by it and its stories. Everyone's favorite story though, was the one of the soul mates._

 

_Once upon a time there was a lonely god who lived in a small round planet made only of sand, everything around him was completely dark except for a small light that came from within the small planet. One day the god was extremely sad, he was bored, he couldn't think of anything to do, he could create a planet, that'd be interesting, but who would live in it? would he? would he create something else to live in it? how would he though? he then asked himself if he could make the place a bit less dark so he looked down at the ball of sand he was always in, he thought about dividing it in two, at first nothing happened, he gave up. sometime later he tried again, and failed. He had to try another five times before being able to divide the small planet in two. He smiled widely celebrating his little success, but then he noticed, there was a extreme pain in his chest, like he had a knife right through his heart, he felt like he wasn't complete anymore. He heard a giggle and when he looked around he found someone else sitting on the other piece of sand, the other looked pretty much like him except for some small details. And when their eyes met, the god felt complete again. He wasn't alone anymore. He was happy. They talked for a long long time, clearly in love, but one day the other told him they were feeling kinda lonely, sure they had each other but they were living in darkness, the darkness was scaring them. So, they worked together to build more planets, he made paintings on the darkness and created colors to make his loved one smile. But although they had created a beautiful universe they were still alone, the animals couldn't really communicate with them and so the other asked the god to create someone like them, without their power but just like them. The god doubted but ended up saying yes, so they started working. They both gave a part of their light and started thinking of how to make this creature. It had to be able to think, it needed feelings, it had to talk and be able to understand them. So, they created the first human, or at least a base, they left this human in one of the planets to see how it would survive and if they had made a good enough job. While checking this, the god's lover decided to try and make more humans, but something went wrong, a little detail that they didn't care about too much, they left it in the planet where the human had been living. The two creations were meant to be the same but they were clearly different, it was just a small detail in their souls. The two creatures started searching for each other. The god was mad, he had liked his perfect human and didn't like that the other had tried to create another one by themselves, they fought. The god then divided the world in two leaving the two creations separated. The lover got sad, so he took the light inside of his sand planet, he stood in front of the god, who tried to stop them. They said their last words for a long time "When the time ends I will see you again" a simple promise. The god cried as he watched the other destroy their own soul, making a small bridge between the two worlds, the rest of the pieces falling in random parts of both planets creating more humans, all of them flawed but the god knew they would've looked perfect in his lover's eyes. He decided to look around the two worlds, search for any piece left of his lover, so he took the shape of the sun as he travels around the place giving light to the creatures created by his lover. One day he saw one he recognized, sitting in a corner up the upper world he saw the first human they ever created, she was looking down with sadness, the god could see her soul, it had the shape like a piece of a puzzle, a puzzle she wouldn't be able to complete because of the god. while traveling, he noticed the most of the humans had similar shapes, some managed to get together fine but they didn't fit perfectly. They didn't feel complete like the god had when he met his lover, so he thought of the right thing to do. He took his own soul, took away a piece so it could continue giving light to the worlds and the rest he divided in both lands, creating matching pieces for everyone's soul, waiting for the day his lover had talked about, the day the time would end and they could see each other again._

 

_The Altean story tells all of this but it also says that a piece of both the god and his lover's souls still exist as a part of them, they still travel around the world searching for the right time to meet again. No one knows when the time will end. But they know they know that everyone has a perfect match, the god made sure of that, but it was the human's job to search for it, to work for it and prove it was the right person. Because the god had left his perfect match go away because he wasn't able to prove how much he loved the other. The mage of the Altean kingdom usually tells this story to children, the kids love to think about their soul mates and about the god that fell in love, but he remembers a special boy who once asked about the other characters of the story "what happened to the first human and the other's creation?" The mage wasn't sure what to answer but blue eyes looked at him with so much curiosity and some kind of hope, so he said the first thing that came to his mind "they're probably still searching for each other, souls are like magnets that search for one another. no matter what, you will always find your soul mate"_

 

The first thing Lance noticed when he saw Keith was that he didn't really look the same as the knight from his story, sure they were slightly alike but there were some clear differences, first of all Keith was totally younger than the knight, he was pale but didn't look white like the moon, his hair was curly and shorter than the knight's and he had the shiniest more beautiful eyes Lance had ever seen. If you saw them from away or you didn't pay attention they looked dark but if you saw them right they had some kind of gray color in the middle, but from the way the light was hitting the boy's face Lance could clearly see the way his violet eyes shinned. Sadly, the shine didn't last enough for Lance to enjoy. Keith was looking at him with confusion and maybe a bit of sadness, Lance wasn't sure. But he didn't like it, well he didn't like the sadness part he actually thought Keith was cute when confused. Lance pushed the chair back in its place before taking some steps closer to the other guy, he was shorter than him by a couple centimeters.

 

Keith then talked still with a small confused frown in his pretty face "you're...Lance, right?" And Lance could've died right there and he would be happy, Lance already knew the other had a nice voice he had heard it before but it sounded a lot nicer here, maybe it had to do with the fact that all this could just be a dream but even if it was, Lance wanted to enjoy it, it had been a while since he had a nice dream and honestly Lance never thought his name could ever sound as beautiful as when Keith said it.

 

But being the genius flirt he is Lance grinned as he tried to lean against a table "that's my name but you can call me any ti-WOW" his amazing line was interrupted by the table he was leaning on falling, him falling with it. Lance quickly tried to get up and put the table back up but it was too late, he was already nervous, he had done something ridiculous in front of a beautiful boy and was ready for the earth to swallow him and end his suffering. But instead the world had a different plan. When Lance got up he noticed there was another sound other than the music Keith had been dancing too, when he turned around he saw Keith covering his mouth with a hand as he laughed, it was a quiet laugh but the way his face was suddenly shinnying again could've made Lance melt. Ok maybe he didn't know Keith too well but he had eyes that worked just fine, he could tell when something was beautiful and honestly Lance was used to having random crushes on people he barely knew, but even he could tell this time it was going to be different only because of the way his heart kept beating, because of the way his only thought was that he wanted to make Keith laugh again and how bad he wanted to see the smile hidden behind Keith's hand.

 

The first thing Keith thought when he saw Lance was that his prince had appeared in his dreams once again and he didn't know if he should've been happy, scared or disappointed. But he quickly found those details that made this Lance different from his prince, from the freckles this Lance was missing or how his hair wasn't as curly as the prince's. Or the way it took away his breath when their eyes met and Keith could've drowned on the blue of the other boy's eyes.

 

"you're... Lance, right?" Keith had to be sure so he asked what he was sure was a pretty dumb question but there was suddenly a grin on the other's face and he was leaning on a tall table. the table will fall, Keith had been working on this cafeteria long enough to know that you could not lean in a flirty way on those tables without falling or making the table fall, he had seen so many people try and he himself once made a competition with Allura to see who could lean for longer on a table without falling or making anything from the table fall. Keith totally won that. Allura says she won but she totally cheated so Keith claims he is the actual winner.

 

"that's my name but you can call me any ti-WOW" Aaaand there goes the table and the boy. Keith was already cringing at the phrase quickly recognizing it as something Matt had once said when trying to flirt with a random girl, but when he saw Lance fall he took some steps closer to help him up, make sure he was ok and all that but the other boy quickly got up and tried to get the table back in its place, he was clearly nervous or embarrassed from falling, he kept moving too quickly and almost makes the table fall again. Keith started laughing, not at Lance of course but he was starting to feel lonely and honestly Lance's presence somehow made him feel better, like there was something he had been missing and Lance had brought it to him. Lance looked wide eyed at Keith as he kept laughing covering his mouth trying not to be too noisy, even if there was no one else there. Keith moved down his hand when he finished laughing showing Lance a small smile that made an unknown light shine in his deep blue eyes. Keith didn't know Lance, at all, just the little things his friends had said in many occasions but something told him that having any sort of relationship with Lance would probably be an adventure. Keith had never really been the type to go searching for adventures but something in the way Lance's eyes shinned made him think that maybe he could try having an adventure at least once.

 

They both stayed in silence, staring at each other and lost in their thoughts, Keith only looked away when the music was gone and he moved quickly to play a different playlist from his phone, Lance hadn't seen the phone in the counter before, another popular song was playing and Keith was back at the center of the cafeteria dancing, his moves a bit more self-conscious now that he had an audience and trying not to make a show in case Lance wanted to talk, more than dancing Keith seemed to be trying to distract himself, he didn't stop when Lance made him a question "What do you think of ghosts?"

 

Keith only glanced at Lance once before answering "I don't think much about ghosts, I prefer aliens" Lance let out a small laugh and Keith's heart skipped a beat, he blamed it on the song that was playing in the background.

 

"Well I got a call from a ghost today, it was kinda freaky, especially since it called from your phone" Keith decided to stop dancing when he heard that, he looked at Lance who was sitting next to the tall table he had been leaning on a little ago, Lance had a serious look on his face, he was searching for an answer "what happened to you? they told me you were unconscious and then you call me saying you're a ghost, and it was clearly your voice! and now here we are, in some sort of dream" Keith looked away from Lance again but this time to avoid his eyes, he looked scared? confused? angry? Lance wasn't sure, it was like a million expressions passed through the boy's face in a matter of seconds, Keith took his phone from the counter before taking a sit on the other side of the table, he still wasn't looking at Lance

 

"What happened to me you ask, the truth is that I'm not sure, a minute I'm sitting on the sofa and then... then I feel cold and like if I had been stabbed... next thing I know I'm here, dancing" Keith glanced up when he finished talking and violet eyes met blue, he was definitely scared Lance concluded, and he wanted to hug him so bad, to hold him close and tell him everything will be fine. The flash of an image came to his mind and by the expression on Keith's face one had clearly appeared in his too just as the loud sound of a wave appeared from somewhere.

 

Their eyes were still locked together, Lance felt like he had to look out, see where the wave came from and Keith knew he had to do it, that was his signal to look out, but the only ocean he wanted to see was in the eyes of the boy sitting in front of him, of this Lance, the real Lance. But then he talked, quietly like if they were trying to keep a secret, it was a simple question, a request. And Keith knew the answer to this, he knew what he should say in this moment, he was sure of it but he still answered "No, I'm not leaving" what he knew was the wrong thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always please tell me if there are any mistakes, I've been super busy this week and I was pretty much dead when checking this for mistakes so it wouldn't suprise me if there were many mistakes here and there.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND YOUR SUPPORT I LOVE YOU


End file.
